Retribution
by Hornetzilla78
Summary: After a surprise attack from Astaroth, the gems learn from a Angel warrior that the villain Nightmare plans on destroying the Gems and then the world by bringing back many of the gems' previous enemies. Can Steven, the Gems, and their new ally stop them before they can succeed? Co-written with SpaceWonder368
1. Unexpected Attack

*Hello everyone, this is a story me and my friend SpaceWonder368 thought about writing, it's a crossover between Steven Universe and Soul Calibur. I hope you guys like it. I do not own any of the characters in this story. Steven Universe belongs to Rebecca Sugar while Soul Calibur belongs to Namco-Bandai. Some of the villains in this story belong to SpaceWonder368. However, I do own one character in the story: My OC.

**Retribution**

**Chapter One: Unexpected Attack**

It was another ordinary day in Beach City, a boy named Steven, and his friends Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, the Crystal Gems, were at the Gem Sanctuary, relaxing in the living room and watching television. Nothing was going on that day, and there were no crystal beings to eliminate. All of them were bored as Steven surfed the channels to find something interesting on, but unfortunately, there was nothing on. Eventually, Amethyst decided to get up after remaining bored for too long.

"Hey guys, I'm completely bored. There's nothing on, so I'm heading down to the Big Donut to grab us some snacks, do you guys want anything in particular?" asked Amethyst.

"Yeah, bring me back a glazed donut with pink icing and sprinkles," Steven replied.

"You got it Steven," said Amethyst, "Anything else?"

"No, I'm good," said Pearl.

"Same here," said Garnet.

"Whatever, I'll be back in a few minutes with the snacks," Amethyst said as she left the Sanctuary.

Steven then sighed.

"What's wrong Steven?" asked Pearl.

"This is the most boring day ever," said Steven.

"Cheer up Steven," Pearl tried comforting the young gem, "Since nothing's on, maybe we could watch a movie, or you and I can go up to the scenic view and look down on the city from the hill."

"Thanks Pearl," said Steven, "But I don't feel like doing any of those things."

"I know what we could do," said Pearl, "Maybe you could teach me how to play one of your video games that I see you playing at times."

"You know what Pearl, that doesn't seem to be a bad idea," said Steven.

"Then why don't you turn on the console and why don't we get started," said Pearl, "Of course, I still need to learn how to play the game."

"Okay, I'll teach you how to play this motorsport game I have Pearl," Steven replied.

Steven then got up from the couch and led Pearl to his TV and console in his room and turned on the console. He then showed Pearl the controls to the game, and then they started the first race. Pearl struggled a bit as she tried to keep her car from hitting against the rails and making perfect turns, but began to adjust to the controls as she started the second lap.

"That's it Pearl, you're getting the hang of this," Steven commented.

They continued playing the game until they finish the race. Steven came in first place, while Pearl finished second. Just as they finished the race, Amethyst came through the front door, back from getting the snacks.

"Guys, I'm back," yelled Amethyst, "And I got us some snacks."

Upon hearing this, Steven decided to get up and get the snack Amethyst had got him.

"Here you go Steven, one donut just the way you asked," said Amethyst.

"Thanks," Steven said, before he started eating his donut.

"Wow, you sure are hungry," said Amethyst.

"Yeah, and a bit messy too," Pearl added.

"Hey Pearl, what are you doing up in Steven's bedroom?" Amethyst wondered.

"Oh, me? I got bored with sitting around, so I asked Steven if he could teach me to play one of his games," said Pearl.

"You played video games with Steven?" Amethyst smirked, "I never expected you to do that with him."

"Oh I did," Pearl replied, "And I had to admit, it was quite fun."

Amethyst smiled, "Alright Pearl! For once, you're starting to participate in the modern activities of humans."

Pearl was quite stunned at what Amethyst said, she smiled and then replied to the purple gem.

"I know, and I'm quite surprised that you would say something so detailed," replied Pearl.

"Yeah, I just wanted to see the look on your face when I said that," said Amethyst.

Pearl just started laughing, Amethyst joined in too, as well as Steven.

"Wow, after these events, I don't feel as bored as I did a few minutes ago," said Steven.

"Yeah, I do too Steven," said Pearl, "Say, why don't we go to…"

Just then, a sudden crash interrupted the conversation, the three gems turned towards the direction where the crash came from and were stunned in belief. There, standing at the doorway of the Sanctuary was a large golem with a giant axe. Pearl could tell that this wasn't good news.

"At last, we meet Crystal Gems, and now that I found you, it's time to bring all of you down!" shouted the golem, "Time to slaughter!"

"Wait, who are you?" asked Steven.

"I am Astaroth, a giant golem created by a cult that worshipped Ares, the Greek God of War. I am far more powerful than any of you maggots!" Astaroth shouted, "Now die!"

"I won't let you do that," said Pearl as all four of the gems prepared to battle Astaroth.

Astaroth laughed, "This will be easy."

Steven and the rest of the crystal gems began running towards Astaroth as he prepared to attack them. Garnet was the first to attack him, but he blocked all of Garnet's punches. He then swung his axe upwards and hit Garnet without her being aware. Garnet was sent flying to the wall next to the kitchen, where she fell to the floor, unconscious.

"One down!" Astaroth laughed.

Amethyst then ran at Astaroth and released her whip onto him, she managed to land two hits on Astaroth, but when she attacked him a third time, he managed to grab her whip and pull her towards him. Amethyst then took the opportunity to wrap the whip around Astaroth before he could harm her. She lashed her whip around Astaroth causing him to stop his attack and then released the grip, sending him spinning. She then lashed his feet and caused him to fall to the ground, causing a small earthquake upon the collision. Amethyst approached Astaroth to finish him off, but just when she was about to, he grabbed her leg, swung her around and threw her into a nearby bookcase, incapacitating her. Astaroth laughed upon defeating her.

"You brought up a good fight, but you cannot defeat me!" Astaroth laughed.

Upon hearing these words, Pearl realized she and Steven were the only ones left to fight off Astaroth. She ran towards Astaroth and bashed him with her spear. Astaroth suddenly grabbed her and tossed her into the air and then hit her with his axe. Pearl recovered quickly, and jumped into the air, swinging her spear around her body vertically as she flew through the air. She managed to strike Astaroth a few times and break the pauldrons on his shoulders and part of the armor on his upper torso. However, upon landing, Astaroth swung his axe furiously that it sent Pearl into the Kitchen wall, creating a large hole. Astaroth then walked up to a now wounded Pearl and began to speak.

"Any last words maggot?!" he shouted.

"Don't count on it Astaroth," said an unfamiliar female voice.

Pearl Steven, and Astaroth all turned to the direction of the voice. They were shocked when they saw a young female with a large green greatsword standing up to Astaroth.

"You again!" Astaroth shouted, "I'll take you down along with your friends here you filthy maggot!"

"We'll see about that," said the female warrior.

Suddenly, the female warrior jumped into the air and brought down her sword when she began to fall. She performed a death strike onto Astaroth, who forgot to block the attack and stumbled back from the strength of her sword. Astaroth tried to use the opportunity to swing his axe at the warrior, but she managed to dodge it, and countered the attack with three consecutive slashes from her blade. Astaroth then attempted to grab her, but she again countered the attack, but this time with a backhand, knocking Astaroth back a few feet and causing him to fall. When he got back up, he attempted shredding her by skidding his axe against the ground. The warrior then attempted to pierce Astaroth with her sword as a counter attack, but then Astaroth quickly lifted his axe and blocked the attack.

"Heh, heh," Astaroth laughed, "I knew you were going to attack me, so I quickly responded by making it look like I was going to attack you."

Astaroth then knock her back, he was about smash her with his axe, but the warrior quickly recovered and blocked his attack, she then performed a range of various slashes, death strikes, and spinning attacks to fight back. Astaroth blocked all of her attacks, but this was what the warrior wanted to happen, as she was trying to break his guard. Finally, she walked back a few steps, jumped, and drop kicked Astaroth with the heels of her sandals, this managed to break Astaroth's guard, stun him, and break his mask and upper armor he was wearing.

"Gah, NO!" Astaroth shouted.

Finally, the warrior took the opportunity and raised her sword into the air. When she did it began to glow a bright green light. She then brought it down and hit the blade onto the ground, when it did, large chasm of ice began to form and traveled in the direction of Astaroth. When the chasm hit him, it sent him flying out of the sanctuary and down onto the beach below.

"You win this round maggot, but marks my words, you and the gems will pay," he shouted, "For Nightmare is bringing back some "Old Friends" of the Gems."

After he finished talking, he then laughed evilly and suddenly a bright flash emitted from him. When the light subsided, Astaroth was nowhere to be found.

"Well that takes care of him for now," said the warrior.

"Whoa, that was cool!" said Steven, "You kick that guy's butt."

Steven looked at the warrior, she was about as tall as Pearl and had long blonde hair reaching down to her waist and tied back into a braided ponytail with a blue ribbon. She had bright green eyes and tanned skin. She wore a green dress covered by a white, transparent dress with a Flower shaped strap, a laurel crown on her head, silver pauldrons with bright jewels on her shoulder, gold gauntlets with green gems encrusted into them, a long, white skirt, which reached all the way down to the floor, and she wore a pair of emerald green high-heeled sandals. On her back was a large pair of white, angel wings.

"Um Steven, I don't know who this person is, and I don't think she looks safe," said Pearl.

"It's okay, I'm not harming you in anyway," said the warrior.

"Then who are you exactly?" asked Pearl.

"My name is Calla, I'm a warrior princess," said the warrior, "And you must be the Crystal Gems, am I correct?"

"Yes, we are the Crystal Gems," said Pearl, "I'm Pearl, and this here is Steven Universe, the youngest member. Over there next to that pile of books is Amethyst,"

"Sup," Amethyst greeted Calla as she got up from the fallen pile of books.

"And over there in the kitchen is Garnet, our leader," Pearl finished.

Garnet got up after regaining her conscious and looked at Calla.

"Who are you?" Garnet demanded.

"Whoa, relax Garnet, she's on our side," Steven responded.

Garnet just then put her gauntlets down after hearing what Steven had said, then she continued speaking.

"Then who are you exactly?" Garnet asked once again, only in a calmer tone.

"I'm Calla, I'm a warrior princess," said Calla.

"Why did come to help us against that atronach?" asked Amethyst.

"My greatsword here warned me about Astaroth attacking you a few days ago, so I traveled here to stop him from destroying you four," said Calla, showing everyone her greatsword. It was bright green throughout the entire weapon with a gold trim and a large, fine-cut, and shiny emerald on the hilt.

"Wait, your sword told you about us?" said Pearl.

"Yes, she did in fact tell me," Calla answered.

"Wow, your sword is cool," Steven commented.

"Thanks, her name is Life Bringer," replied Calla.

"Wow, thanks for telling us about yourself Calla," said Pearl, "But what did Astaroth mean by a person named Nightmare bringing "Some Old Friends" of ours back?"

Calla's smile turned into a concerned look.

"Oh that, well what he met was that Nightmare, a powerful being who harnesses souls with a cursed sword named Soul Edge, recently heard about your battles with some of the toughest enemies you've fought, and after hearing that you defeated and eliminated them, he decided to stage a plot on eliminating you by resurrecting all of your pasts enemies," said Calla, "And he won't stop until all of you are dead."

"You mean he's bringing back my evil brother Ruby?" said Pearl.

"And that bounty hunter Marx Clinton?" said Amethyst, "Who made me part cyborg to this day?"

"Yep, he's bringing back both Ruby and Marx Clinton, both of which are hoping to eliminate you once and for all; he's also bringing back Obsidian, Emerald, and Moonstone

"That doesn't sound good at all," said Garnet.

"I know, and with all of them back, life on this planet could be in danger," said Calla.

"Yeah, and they will probably be tougher than ever, they might know our attacks," said Pearl.

Calla turned to Amethyst, who was motioning her to get her attention.

"And like I said before, Clinton is also the reason I'm part cyborg," said Amethyst.

"Yes, they probably will know your tactics for fighting," said Calla, before her concerned frown turned into a slight smile, "However, they don't know about me."

"That is true," said Garnet, "It may give us an advantage."

"True, but we can never be too sure," said Calla, "But before we can fight them, we'll have to travel to different locations to recruit some allies and find certain treasures in order to defeat Nightmare and your past enemies."

"Wait, what do you mean?" asked Steven.

"I mean, we have to split up into two groups," said Calla. "Pearl, I want you and Steven to come with me to find the location of Soul Calibur, apparently Life Bringer here told me that it is located at the summit of Mt. Rainier, up in the state of Washington.

"Okay, we'll travel with you," said Pearl, "I care about Steven's safety the most out of all the gems."

"But what about myself and Garnet?" Amethyst asked.

"Amethyst, I want you and Garnet to travel to the United Kingdom, there you will meet a seeker named Ivy, she happens to know about both Soul Calibur and Soul Edge, however you will probably have to prove to her that you are trustworthy, or else she will punish you."

"Very well," said Garnet, "Amethyst and I will travel there to meet this Ivy person."

"Okay, and what do we do after we've completed those tasks?" asked Steven.

"I'll tell you after all of you are ready," said Calla "Now before we leave, I suggest you guys take whatever supplies you need."

"Got it," Pearl said before turning to Steven, "Steven, why don't you get that Cheeseburger Backpack of yours and pack any essential items you own."

"Okay Pearl," Steven replied, "And you should do the same."

"I will," Pearl replied.

"Everyone, grab your supplies," said Garnet, "This is going to be one dangerous mission."

**And so the adventure begins. Thank you all for reading my first crossover, and I plan on adding more chapters soon, credit goes to SpaceWonder368 for letting me use her villains in the story. Comment, Favorite, and Follow if you liked this story so far.**


	2. Resurrection

*Hey everyone, here is the next chapter to this story I hope you like it.

**Chapter Two: Resurrection**

(Unknown Location)

Somewhere, at the top of what looked like an ancient tower, Nightmare, the Azure Knight was preparing for what looked like a ritual. While he was busy, a bright light emitted near where he stood, when it faded, Astaroth emerged.

"Hey, Nightmare, I managed to track down the Gems, but I was unable to eliminate them, for that angelic warrior we've been fighting for so long assisted them and defeated me," Astaroth explained.

"Hmm, you mean that warrior with the sword called Life Bringer?" asked Nightmare.

"If that's the name of her big, green greatsword, then yes," answered Astaroth.

"Hmm, alright then, well I'm about to start the resurrection of the Gem's former enemies, care to witness the event?" asked Nightmare.

"Very well," Astaroth replied.

Nightmare slammed his sword Soul Edge down onto the floor of the tower, once done, a large dark orb appeared in the center of the tower. From the orb, four silhouettes appeared and took the shape of various humanoids. When the figures were fully restored, the orb dissipated and the four silhouettes revealed themselves to be Ruby, Marx Clinton, Moonstone, and Emerald. The former enemies of the Crystal Gems took a moment to look around to identify where they were.

"Where am I?" Clinton asked.

"I don't know where we are," answered Ruby, before turning to Nightmare and Astaroth, "And who are you?!"

"Greetings Ruby, I am Nightmare, the Azure Knight," said Nightmare, "I have resurrected you in order for me to conquer and destroy the Earth."

"Heh heh, I like the sound of your plan," said Ruby, "But how do you know my name?"

"I want to eliminate the Crystal Gems once and for all," said Nightmare, "So I resurrected you and few of their more recent enemies to accomplish this task."

"The Crystal Gems huh?" said Ruby, "They've defeated me twice, the second time being nearly successful, but that sister of mine Pearl got in the way of it, so I want to be the one to eliminate her once and for all."

"And indeed you shall," said Nightmare, "All of you were the toughest opponents that the gems have fought recently, so I want all of you to track down each of the Gems and eliminate them, I hear that each of you know their fighting tactics."

"Indeed we do," said Clinton.

"I shall make their worst fears come to life!" shouted Moonstone.

"Yes, now go out and find them," said Nightmare, before teleporting the Gem's enemies away from the tower.

"Soon, the world will be all mine!" Nightmare laughed.

**Thanks for reading Chapter 2, sorry if it was short, I just wanted to explain how the SpaceWonder368's villains would come back to life. The next chapter will be up soon. Until then, please review, favorite, or follow.**


	3. The Journey Begins

*Here's Chapter Three, I hope you guys like it.

**Chapter Three: The Journey Begins**

Back at the Gem Sanctuary, all four of the Gems were grabbing all their necessary supplies for the quest, while Calla was waiting in the living room. Steven went to his room and grabbed his cheeseburger backpack, galoshes, and a few snacks for the trip. Pearl when into her room and grabbed one of the swords from her collection as a backup weapon, she then headed towards the location of Aqua. Amethyst and Garnet went to their rooms to find any needed supplies as well.

Steven was the first to finish, so he went to Calla and told her that he was ready, once he did, Lion entered the Sanctuary and looked at Steven with a concerned look.

"Lion, I'm going on an extremely dangerous mission with the Gems," said Steven, "I want you to protect the Sanctuary while we are gone."

Lion nodded and then created a portal and entered it before it disappeared.

"Who was that?" Calla asked.

"Oh, that was Lion, he's a companion of mine," Steven answered.

"Okay, well anyway, let's wait for the rest of the Gems to arrive before we can start our quest," said Calla.

"Very well," said Steven, "I wonder what the Gems are doing right now."

Meanwhile, Pearl was meeting with her dragon companion Aqua, who felt concerned for her safety.

"So Pearl, what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Aqua asked.

"Aqua, my evil brother Ruby is back once again for a third time," said Pearl.

"He is? This isn't good, he will probably be more powerful than ever," said Aqua.

"Yes Aqua, I think so too," said Pearl, "But not just him, he's back along with Clinton, Moonstone, and Emerald."

"You mean all the recent enemies you fought are back?" said Aqua, "How is this possible?!"

"Well, before I came to you now, a golem named Astaroth attacked us, Garnet, Amethyst, and I fought him off, but he was far too powerful," said Pearl, "Then, an angelic warrior named Calla came in and defeated him, he retreated and said that soon, we would be meeting "some Old Friends". When I asked Calla what that meant when she introduced herself to us, she told all four of us that an entity named Nightmare knows about us and plans to conquer the world by resurrecting our old foes and then having them eliminate us once and for all."

"This is bad," said Aqua, "They maybe more powerful than before."

"Yeah, exactly," said Pearl, "And just to make it worse, they will probably know our fighting tactics."

"I hate to admit, but I'm certain that's true as well," said Aqua, "But what about this Calla person? Could she have an advantage over your former enemies?"

"Yeah, fortunately, Ruby and our recent enemies do not know about Calla, so it could prove to us to be an advantage for us," said Pearl.

"Hmm, okay, but what are you and the gems going to do in the meantime while Nightmare and your worst enemies are searching for you?" asked Aqua.

"Apparently, Calla has a plan," said Pearl, "She wants Steven and I to travel with her to Mt. Rainier up in Washington and find sword called Soul Calibur. While Amethyst and Garnet head to the United Kingdom and search for a seeker named Ivy, apparently she knows about Soul Edge, whom according to Calla is the sword Nightmare wields, and Soul Calibur."

"Very well, you should get whatever you need, and when you're done, I'll be willing to take you, Steven, and Calla to the location of Soul Calibur," said Aqua.

"But how will Amethyst and Garnet get to the United Kingdom within that time, Calla wants them to find the seeker around the same time we find Soul Calibur," Pearl wondered.

"Maybe we should ask this Calla person about this situation," Aqua replied, "She may know what to do."

"Okay, we'll go ask her, but we can't be too sure of how she can solve this problem," said Pearl.

"Very well," said Aqua, "Let's go meet up with her and the rest of the Gems."

And with that agreement, they left the temple and made their way outside into the living room of the Sanctuary. When they met up with Calla, they could see that everyone else was ready. Calla turned to Pearl and then began to speak.

"Pearl, would you mind telling who that dragon is?" asked Calla.

"Oh, this is Aqua, he's my protector," said Pearl.

"Greetings, you must be Calla, the one Pearl told me about," said Aqua.

"Yes, and it's nice to meet you too," said Calla.

"Anyway Calla, how are Amethyst and Garnet going to get to the United Kingdom and find Ivy within the same time we track down Soul Calibur?" asked Pearl.

"Oh that, I have a solution for it," said Calla.

Just then, a green portal formed just to the side of where the Gems were standing. Amethyst and Garnet entered the room during this time.

"Whoa, what is that?" Amethyst asked.

"This portal here will transport you to London, which is where you need to find Ivy," said Calla, "When you find her, Pearl, Steven, and I will teleport to your location after we find Soul Calibur."

"Very well, Amethyst, let's get going," said Garnet.

Garnet entered the portal and landed right where Call had told her, London. Amethyst began to enter the portal, but stopped and turned back to Calla.

"Wait, how can we keep in touch with you guys?" asked Amethyst.

"Here," said Calla, handing Amethyst what appeared to be a fine-cut emerald.

"It's an Emerald, how will this help?" Amethyst wondered.

"We can speak to each other through it, that way, you can let us know if you found Ivy," said Calla.

"Great, well I better catch up to Garnet, I'll notify you through this when we found Ivy," said Amethyst.

Amethyst then entered the portal, once she was completely through it, the portal disappeared. Calla then turned to Pearl and Steven.

"Alright, we should head out as well," said Calla.

"I could fly you guys to Mt. Rainier," said Aqua, "It won't take long."

"Thanks Aqua, but I don't want to take any risks; I'll just teleport us to Seattle, I have a friend of mine that is meeting us there," said Calla.

"Aqua, could you stay back and protect the Temple with Lion?" asked Pearl.

"Of course I will dear," said Aqua.

"Very well," said Calla, who then formed another portal, "Let's get going, your former enemies could be searching for us right now."

"Come on Steven," said Pearl.

"Alright, this is going to be one amazing adventure!" shouted Steven.

"Just be careful," Pearl said in a motherly tone.

"Don't worry Pearl, I will," said Steven.

And with that settled, all three of the warriors entered the portal, once all of them were through it, the portal disappeared. Aqua then walked back inside the temple to help protect it with Lion.

"Stay safe Pearl," whispered Aqua.

**Chapter Three is finally done; I hope you guys liked it. Pleased review and if you find it interesting, you can favorite or even follow this story. Chapter Four will be up soon.**


	4. Taking Flight

*Here's Chapter Four, I hope you guys like it. By the way, the next few chapters will alternate between Calla, Pearl, and Steven, and Amethyst and Garnets' sides of the quest, sometimes going into their POVs.

**Chapter Four: Taking Flight**

When Steven, Pearl, and Calla exited the portal, they found themselves in the heart of downtown Seattle. Both Steven and Pearl didn't know what to do, so Pearl spoke up to Calla into wondering where they needed to go.

"Um Calla, where are we supposed to meet this friend of yours?" asked Pearl.

"At the observation deck of the Space Needle," said Calla.

"Oh, so we can get a good look at the location we are heading for right?" said Pearl.

"Exactly," said Calla, "However, we are a few dozen blocks away from the Space Needle, so I suggest we walk there right now."

"Yes, let's head to the Space Needle," said Steven.

And so, all three of the warriors walked towards the direction of the Space Needle. As they walked past the skyscrapers, they decided to talk amongst themselves.

"Hey Calla," said Steven, "What's your backstory?"

"Oh, I was once a Princess of a kingdom you've probably never heard of called Emeraldia. The citizens there thought I was a good ruler, however, Nightmare eventually took over my kingdom and overthrew me. I decided to get the kingdom back by searching for Soul Calibur, which I heard stories about over the years in the kingdom. I had to fight my way past various villains and other fighters, including one named Sophitia, who later assisted me in my quest after I bested her in combat. I eventually found it, and after a long battle with a paladin named Siegfried, I managed to defeat him, gain his respect, and gain the sword. I used the sword to defeat and overthrow Nightmare.

"Whoa, cool," said Steven.

"I know, but that's when I learned about Soul Calibur's true power," said Calla, "When I fell under Soul Calibur's influence, it, or she by the looks of the spirit, tried to take over my body, however I managed to fight back against Elysium, the name of the spirit within the sword. Once I was free of its influence, I abandoned Soul Calibur, never to see it again…until now."

"But how did you find Life Bringer?" asked Pearl.

"Oh, I almost forgot," said Calla, "Not long after the incident with Soul Calibur, I came across Life Bringer for the first time in the middle of a forest, lodged into a stone. I picked it up, and it began to glow a bright green, then I began to hear a female voice."

"What did it say?" asked Steven.

"It told me that it had been searching for me for a long time and had finally found me," said Calla, "And that it was created from the shards of Soul Calibur, which it apparently "broke free" from."

"How come I never heard Life Bringer speak?" asked Steven.

"Because you have to gain its trust first Steven," said Calla, "Then it will speak to you from the sword itself."

"COOL!" shouted Steven.

"Well, we're just a few blocks from the Space Needle, I can see it towering over the buildings in front of us," said Pearl.

"Okay, like I said before, my friend will be meeting us on the Observation deck," said Calla, "Let's head in before anyone becomes suspicious."

And so Steven, Pearl, and Calla made their way up the Space Needle by elevator to meet Calla's friend. When they reached the area of the deck that Calla's friend was supposed to meet them they found no one.

"Huh, that's weird, there's no one here," said Steven, "I thought a friend of yours is supposed to meet us here."

"I'm right here," said a calm female voice.

Steven looked in the direction of the voice and noticed a moth about the size of his hand standing on the ledge. This moth notably had beautifully colored wings with blue on one side, and brown with what looked like yellow eyes on another. It had a brown fur collar around what look like the neck, and purple arms and legs, the legs of which were shaped like high heels.

"Who are you?" asked Steven.

"I'm Gypsy, the friend of Calla's that was supposed to meet her here," said Gypsy, "You must be Steven, am I correct?"

"You sure are," said Steven, "And this is Pearl, she's one of my guardians and friends."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," said Pearl.

"Hi Pearl," said Gypsy, "I'm Calla's friend like I said before."

"Now how are we going to get to Mt. Rainier?" Pearl asked.

"Gypsy," said Calla, "Would you kindly explain to Pearl and Steven what the plan is?"

"Sure," said Gypsy, "We're going to get to Mt. Rainier by flying a dragon."

"By flying a dragon?!" said Steven.

"Yeah, by flying," said Calla, "So that we a can get to Soul Calibur in a short amount of time."

Just then, there was a distant roar, and from behind the skyscrapers of Seattle emerged a large, green dragon, it flew towards the direction of the Space Needle and stopped an then hovered right next to the observation deck.

"Pearl, Steven, this is Emeraldite," said Calla, "She's my dragon I travel with at times."

"Greetings Crystal Gems," said Emeraldite.

"Wait, we're going to fly to Mt. Rainier on a dragon?" Pearl asked Calla.

"Of course," said Calla, "She can get us there in just ten minutes."

"Cool, I always wanted to ride on a dragon," said Steven.

"Absolutely not Steven,' said Pearl, "I don't want you to ride on a dragon, it's very dangerous and you could fall."

"Please Pearl?" Steven begged.

Pearl sighed, "Oh alright, but you have to sit with me to stay safe."

"Thanks Pearl," said Steven, before he gave the gem a hug, who in return, hugged him back.

"Alright, are you guys ready?" asked Calla.

"I am," said Steven, "Let's go."

"Steven, I'll get on before you so that you can sit with me," said Pearl.

"Okay, I'll wait," said Steven.

And so Pearl climbed off the ledge of the Space Needle and gently landed on top of Emeraldite's back. She then sat down on the dragon.

"Alright Steven, you can come down now," said Pearl.

Steven then jumped off the ledge of the observation deck and onto Emeraldite's back, he then took a seat in front of Pearl.

"Alright, I'm next," said Calla, before jumping down and gently flied onto Emeraldite's back, "I see you guys are ready, let's get going."

"Wait," said Steven, "What about Gypsy?"

"Oh, I almost forgot," said Calla, "Gypsy, you can join us on our journey."

"Okay, here I come," said Gypsy, before flying down with the rest of the warriors.

Once everyone was settled, Calla told Emeraldite to start flying towards Mt. Rainier and for everyone to hang on tightly. Emeraldite then thrusted forward and began the short flight to Mt. Rainier with Calla, Steven, Pearl, and Gypsy on her back.

Meanwhile, at another part of Seattle, a dark portal formed and from it emerged Rub and Emerald.

"This is where I tracked down my sister and Steven," said Ruby, "They should be close by."

"Where do you think they maybe?" said Emerald, "They could be anywhere as far as we know."

"True," said Ruby, "But I think I might know where they might be heading."

"Where?" asked Emerald.

"According to Nightmare, they are trying to seek out a sword called Soul Calibur, they are going to use it to stop Nightmare, if we find it before my sister does, we could eliminate them once and for all," said Ruby.

"But where is this sword anyway?" asked Emerald.

"Apparently it's at the peak of a snowy volcano called Mt. Rainier, over there in the distance," said Ruby, pointing towards the mountain, "If we encounter Pearl and Steven, then I will eliminate them, I want my sister to suffer mentally.

"And if we are successful, then I can take over this entire planet!" laughed Emerald.

"Indeed," Ruby smirked, "Let's kill the Crystal Gems once and for all."

After Ruby finished speaking, the two enemies of the Gems teleported away from the area they were at, the next moment, they were at the entrance of Mt. Rainier National Park. Ruby and Emerald looked at the mountain in the distance.

"I will find you Pearl, and when I do, I will make you wish you never existed," Ruby said in his mind.

**Yeah, Chapter 4 is finally done, I hope you guys liked it. I also want to thank Spacewonder368 for the advice you gave me in your reviews from the last three chapters, if there is any mistakes I made about your villains, I will edit them in the future. As for everyone else, please feel free to review, favorite, or follow if you liked this story so far, Chapter 5 will be coming soon. One last thing, Gypsy is from A Bug's Life, which belongs to Disney/Pixar.**


	5. The Seeker

*Alright, here's Chapter Five. This chapter will deal with Garnet and Amethyst's side of the quest. One more thing, until further notice, every odd chapter will deal with Garnet and Amethyst's side of the quest while every even numbered chapter will deal with Steven, Pearl, and Calla's side of the story.

**Chapter Five: The Seeker**

Amethyst and Garnet had emerged out of the portal they traveled through and found themselves in London on the other side of the portal. Upon looking around at the surroundings, Garnet began to speak.

"We need to search for a seeker named Ivy just like Calla said," said Garnet.

"Where do we start?" asked Amethyst.

"According to Calla, we need to find a large mansion with blue windows," said Garnet, "That is where Ivy resides."

"Okay then, let's go search for it," said Amethyst.

The two gems began searching through the nearest streets of houses from where they started. Each one searched them carefully, trying to find a house matching the description Calla gave them. Eventually, Amethyst stopped searching and decided to get something at a bakery she found on the street she was currently searching. Garnet had been searching the streets for nearly an hour before she finally found a house matching the description. Upon so, she walked up to the old manor and took a long gaze, it looked as if it were in disrepair and was covered all over with vines of ivy. The windows of the large structure also had small cracks in them, and their color was faded.

"This must be the place," Garnet thought, "As it has the same description Calla told me."

Garnet look around the area, noticing that there was no one within the vicinity, not even Amethyst, which made her concerned. She decided to go on inside the mansion without her. When she entered the large mansion, she found the room almost completely dark, save for the windows. She then used her gems on the palms of her hands to light the area as she explored the large room in the mansion. After about a minute of searching the room, she found a large pair of double doors; she decided to enter the room that they led to. Upon opening the doors, she found herself in the middle of what looked like a large library. In the middle of the room laid two large statues, one of a male and one of a female; they appeared to be tangled in ivy vines and were holding what Garnet thought were mirrors. She walked into the room and noticed that she was standing on a large platform in the middle of the room, and that the surrounding areas were on lower floors.

"Impressive," Garnet said.

"It is indeed," said unfamiliar voice from behind Garnet.

Garnet turned around to see who was behind her, there, standing at the entrance Garnet came through as a woman, about as tall as Garnet with short, white hair, and wearing a purple outfit.

"Who are you?" Garnet demanded.

"I'm Ivy Valentine," said Ivy, "And who might you just be?"

"I am Garnet, leader of the Crystal Gems," said Garnet, "I was sent by a warrior named Calla to find you."

"Calla, you say?" said Ivy, "Well, after that inappropriate tone of yours, I think you should be taught some discipline!"

Ivy summoned her snake sword Valentine and flexed it few times to show its power, Garnet summoned her gauntlets, "Alright then."

"Behave, and I might as well help you," said Ivy.

Meanwhile, Amethyst was leaving the bakery she had entered earlier; she had ate a dozen donuts and even tried an English muffin before she decided she was full. She decided to continue her search down the next street she was going to search. When she turned onto the next street her eyes caught sight of a large mansion covered in ivy vines.

"This looks like the house Calla told me about," Amethyst thought.

Amethyst then walked up to the front entrance of the large mansion and opened the door to see what was inside. She then entered the house and heard what sounded like a battle going on behind a pair of double doors. She decided to investigate the room where the sounds were coming from, and upon opening the door, saw Garnet battling a woman Amethyst didn't recognize. Just then, the woman grabbed Garnet, and threw her with her snake sword against the door Amethyst did not open. Just then, the woman turned her gaze to Amethyst.

"Well well, what do we have here?" said Ivy, "Are you a friend of hers?"

"What did you do to Garnet?" Amethyst demanded, before turning to her friend, "Are you okay Garnet?"

Just then, Ivy lashed her snake sword Valentine at Amethyst. Amethyst caught sight of the attack just in time and defected the attack with her whip. Amethyst then shot a beam from her cyborg eye and managed to hit Ivy. Ivy recovered quickly and uncoiled her sword out at Amethyst, grabbing her, she then pulled Amethyst in and kick her in the back. Next Amethyst shot her laser cannon at Ivy, but she manage to dodge it by moving to the side. Amethyst then swung her whip around in circles before shooting it out at Ivy and lashing her. Ivy blocked the attack, but the strength caused her to lose her balance. Amethyst then took advantage of this by using her frail attack on Ivy, successfully incapacitating her.

"Yeah, I won!" shouted Amethyst.

"Heh," said Ivy, "Beginner's luck, but I have to admit, you were not too shabby."

"I have to admit, you put up a good fight as well," Amethyst said to Ivy after she finished cheering.

"Now, what was it that you and your friend wanted from me?" asked Ivy.

"Okay, Ivy, if that is your name right?" asked Amethyst.

"Correct," Ivy answered, "Though my full name is Isabella Valentine."

"Would you mind telling me about Soul Calibur?" asked Amethyst.

Meanwhile, a few blocks away from the mansion, a portal opened up on the corner of an intersection, from the portal emerged Clinton and Obsidian. The portal then dissipated when both of the Gem's enemies exited out of the portal.

"Is this where you tracked down that vermin Amethyst?" asked Obsidian.

"It should be," Clinton answered, "As she is a cyborg now."

"Very well, now what we need to do is find them and eliminate them once and for all!" said Obsidian.

"Actually, I was thinking of turning all of the Gems into cyborgs and taking control of them," Clinton smirked.

""Our job from Nightmare is to eliminate them," Obsidian reminded Clinton.

"Alright fine," Clinton replied, "But at least Amethyst will fall under control of me."

Clinton turned away from Obsidian and glanced down the long street in front of him, he then began to speak again.

"You can't hide from me for long Amethyst," laughed Clinton, "I will eventually find you, and when I do, I will make you fall under my control."

**Ooo, starting to get more interesting right? Tell me what you think by leaving reviews, Chapter Six will be released soon.**


	6. The Search for Soul Calibur

*Here's the next chapter to Retribution, again this will be dealing with Pearl, Steven, and Calla's side of the quest.

**Chapter Six: The Search for Soul Calibur**

It didn't take long for Calla, Pearl, Steven, and Gypsy to reach Mt. Rainier on Emeraldite. Upon landing, Calla undid her braided ponytail, which caused her long, blonde hair to fall down to her waist. She then removed her gauntlets, laurel crown, and pauldrons and placed them into a knapsack on the side of Emeraldite's back. She then got off of Emeraldite first.

"Okay guys, we're here, Mt. Rainier," said Calla, "We couldn't land on the peak because Soul Calibur might of sensed our presence, so we had to land on one of the trails leading to the summit."

"Ok, that seems understandable," said Steven.

"We're going to need to climb the mountain manually if we want to reach Soul Calibur at its peak," said Pearl.

"Yes, and be careful guys, one of your enemies could be tracking us down, so be aware of that," said Calla.

"Got it," said Pearl, "I bet Ruby is trying to track us down, he wants be to suffer after all."

"And Steven, I suggest you wear a coat, it's going to get colder when we climb the mountain," said Calla.

"Got it," said Steven, before pulling his red coat out of his cheeseburger backpack.

"Okay, let's start walking up the trail to the mountain," said Calla.

Everyone agreed with Calla before they started their ascent to the peak of Mt. Rainier, where Soul Calibur lied.

At another part of the region, Emerald and Ruby were walking a trail leading to the peak as well. Ruby was carefully examining the area to find where Pearl, Steven, and whoever they were with landed.

"Did you did find where those worms landed?" asked Emerald.

"No, but I do sense that they are not far from where we are," said Ruby, "As I can sense my sister's presence."

"Good, now all we got to do is find where those mortals are, and when we do, we can eliminate those mortals!" said Emerald.

"And I can scar Pearl mentally," said Ruby.

"And how will you do that Ruby?" asked Emerald.

"Only by besting her in combat, and the fact that my appearance will make her act delusional," Ruby answered, "And also she seems to care so much for that boy Steven, so if I can harm him in some way, then it will leave a permanent scar on Pearl."

"Good idea," Emerald commented, "Now let's get going, those worms might've started ascending the mountain by now."

"Very well," Ruby replied before he and Emerald began walking up the trail, as he walked he said one thing in his mind, "You can hide forever Pearl, I will find you, and that precious boy of yours soon."

Back where Pearl, Steven, Calla, and Gypsy were, the four of the warriors reached the very start of the large slope of the mountain. They all stopped as Calla began to speak.

"Alright guys, this is where our journey will start to get dangerous," said Calla. "Steven, Pearl, I suggest you to put on your coats as the temperature will start to drop fast."

"Very well," said Pearl, before turning to Steven, "Steven, put your coat on like Calla said."

Steven put on his coat, afterwards Pearl change her outfit into one with a light blue coat for the weather. After doing this, Gypsy then spoke up above everyone.

"Um, Calla," said Gypsy, "I can't fly in cold weather, it harms my wings."

"Well Gypsy, you can use this sash on the shoulder of my dress as a cloth to keep yourself warm," said Calla, "Just stay around my shoulder when we scale this mountain."

"Thanks," Gypsy replied.

Calla gave Gypsy the sash hanging from the shoulder of her dress and Gypsy wrapped the sash around herself. Calla then turned to Steven and Pearl.

"Alright, let's stay close," said Calla, "This is going to be tough to climb."

"But Calla, your outfit doesn't look like it can help you withstand the cold weather,"

"It's okay, Steven," said Calla, "I'm use to cold weather like this."

"But couldn't you fly up to the peak and get Soul Calibur?" asked Pearl.

"Soul Calibur could sense my presence," said Calla, "So we have to travel by foot to get it."

"Oh, that makes sense," said Pearl, "Now let's get going."

Calla nodded and all four of the warriors began to scale the mountain. At another part of the mountain, Emerald and Ruby were beginning to scale the mountain themselves so that they could find Pearl and Steven, and eliminate them like Nightmare said; Ruby was talking to Emerald about their plan when they found the two gems.

"You see Emerald," said Ruby, "I want to manipulate her, mentally scar her, that way she can be an easy target for us to eliminate. If we try harming the boy Steven, I can leave her vulnerable."

"Sounds like a good plan," said Emerald, "With the gems out of the way, I can conquer this planet, and no one will be able to stop me then."

"Yes, everyone will fear us," said Ruby, "Now let's continue up the mountain, we must find those two gems."

"And kill any mortals that are helping them," said Emerald.

"Yes, they may have assistance, so let's be aware of that," said Ruby.

"Oh, I will," said Emerald.

"It appears that Pearl and Steven are located somewhere near the summit of this mountain, we must hurry, or else we'll lose them," said Ruby, "I'll teleport us to the summit, we'll plot a sneak attack on those two gems."

"You go for the worm Pearl, and I'll go for that mortal Steven," said Emerald, "Heh heh, they won't expect us to attack them."

"Good, now let's go," said Ruby, "I finally got you Pearl, now you have nowhere to run nor hide."

The two enemies of the gems then teleported away from where they were standing.

A few hours had pasted, and the group of four warriors were nearing the peak of the summit. However, just when they were a few hundred feet from the top, Pearl felt a strange feeling.

"Um, Calla," said Pearl, "I feel like something bad is about to happen."

Calla paused in her tracks, "I sense another presence at the peak, we must keep aware of any danger."

"It must be Ruby," said Steven, "He must be after Pearl."

"I think so too Steven," said Pearl, "I won't let him harm you if he does appear."

"Come on guys, we can only be sure once we reach the top," said Calla, "So let's continue climbing."

Pearl, Steven, and Gypsy agreed and continued up the mountain with Calla, a few minutes later, they finally reached the top. Pearl searched the area to see if Ruby was hiding anywhere, but found no one other than herself and her allies. Her gaze was then concentrated on a bright blue light glowing towards the center of the peak.

"Look, there's something over there," said Steven.

All four of the warriors made their way towards the bright light, thinking it was Soul Calibur, however, when they were just a few feet away from the source, the light began to fade, only to reveal itself to be Emerald and Ruby.

"I told you this plan would fool those worms," Emerald told Ruby.

"Nice work Emerald," said Ruby, before turning to Pearl, "Well well well, if it isn't my sister, Pearl. Surprised to see me again?"

"Ruby," Pearl gritted her teeth, "I thought I eliminated you once and for all."

"Pearl Pearl Pearl," Ruby nodded his head, "Nightmare resurrected me, and now I'm more powerful than ever."

"I'll stop you like I did before!" Pearl shouted uncontrollably.

"Oh, I doubt that very much," Ruby remarked.

This made Pearl furious, she had defeated her brother twice before, but seeing him for a third time just made her lose her patience. Pearl lunged her spear at Ruby, but Ruby knock it out of the way with his battle axe.

"Oh Pearl, watching you using all the power you have against me is useless," Ruby chuckled.

"I'll stop you before you even have a chance to harm Steven!" shouted Pearl.

"Oh, but that is what I am trying to do," said Ruby.

Pearl was startled upon hearing this.

"Yes Pearl, lose control of your sanity so that I can leave you mentally scarred," Ruby thought.

Meanwhile, Steven faced Emerald.

"Hello worm," Emerald laughed.

"You, I thought we got rid of you a while back," said Steven.

"Determined eh?" said Emerald, "Well no matter, I will eliminate you mortal, and when I succeed, I will conquer this planet!"

"I won't let you do that!" shouted Steven.

"Go ahead," laughed Emerald.

Steven ran at Emerald at an attempt to ram him, but Emerald dodged him and threw him to the side. Emerald laughed in a way to taunt Steven.

"Fool, I'm more powerful than you, and I also know all of your attacks now," laughed Emerald.

"What? No, you won't get away with conquering the planet," shouted Steven as he attempt punching Emerald, however Emerald blocked.

"Oh, but I think I will mortal," Emerald laughed, before smacking Steven with his nun chucks.

Steven got up and tried to find a weak point in Emerald, but he couldn't find a particular spot. He then attempted to punch Emerald in the face, however Emerald managed to hit him with his nun chucks just before Steven landed the punch onto his face.

"Face it mortal, you are too weak to defeat me," he laughed.

Just then, Calla rushed at Emerald in an attempt to save Steven. Emerald turned his head to see her swinging Life Bringer at him, he attempted to block it, but the force from the sword's strength penetrated his defense, knocking him a few feet back, onto the ground.

"So, you are trying to save your little friend, well now you've done it mortal," said Emerald, "Time for you to perish along with your friend here!"

Calla was furious, not only did Emerald attempt to kill Steven, but she was mad at the name Emerald called her.

"You take back what you said, demon," said Calla.

Calla then thrusted Life Bringer forward at, Emerald, however he dodged it by moving to the left. Emerald then attempted to hit Calla with his nun chucks, but Calla then ran towards Emerald and countered his attack by performing a backhand to his head. This caused Emerald to lose his balanced and fall to the ground, however he then got back up quickly and attempted to grab Calla, but Calla dodged the attempt, walked back, and drop kicked Emerald in the face. The strength of the kick was so strong, that it sent Emerald falling a few feet before hitting the ground hard. Calla then used her sword and grabbed Emerald from the ground with the blade. She scooped him off the ground and slammed him behind her. When Emerald got back up, he tried to whack Calla with another powerful swing from his nun chucks, but Calla raised Life Bringer into the air, it glowed a bright green, and then Calla lowered the sword and slammed it on the ground. When the blade hit the ground, a large chasm of ice started to form and started moving into Emerald's direction. Emerald canceled his attack in an attempt to block Calla's attack, but the chasm moved so fast that he didn't have time to react.

"This is bad," thought Emerald.

When the ice chasm hit Emerald, it destroyed part of his armor and knock him back a few yards. Emerald had a hard time trying to get back up, as he did, he spoke to Calla.

"You think you can beat me? Well think again, Nightmare will take over this planet, and consume all of your souls," Emerald shouted.

"Just then, Calla preformed a crushing blow to finish Emerald off, Emerald forgot to react and was slammed unconscious into the ground.

"Well think again," Calla said after she defeated Emerald.

Meanwhile, Steven managed to interrupt the battle between Ruby and Pearl by pushing Ruby to the side, Ruby recovered and then looked toward Steven.

"You won't stop me from manipulating your friend here Steven," Ruby chuckled.

Ruby punched Steven to side with his axe, the force of the axe's strength was so strong that incapacitated Steven. Ruby then walked up to Steven and then prepared to finish him with his axe.

"Any last words?" Ruby laughed.

"Yeah, now Calla!" shouted Steven.

"Wait wha-?"

Ruby was then slammed aside by Calla's sword Life Bringer, saving Steven's life, Ruby recovered and then faced Calla.

"So, you think you can save your friends? Ha! You're only delaying the inevitable," Ruby smirked.

"Oh really?" said Calla, "Then we'll just see about that!"

Ruby laughed and then swung his axe at axe Calla, but she dodged the attack by ducking, leaving Ruby exposed. Calla then swung her hands in a curve and hit Ruby with a backhand. Ruby then attempted to chop Calla in half with his axe. He slammed the blade of the axe down onto the ground hard, but missed when Calla moved to the right. Next, he tried jumping into the air and killing Calla by chopping her again with his axe.

"Farewell, warrior," Ruby stated.

However, his attack was interrupted by Steven, who jumped in front of Calla and formed a bubble shield around her and himself. Ruby's evil smirk turned into a puzzled look when he saw this happen all of the sudden.

"What?" he said.

Ruby's attack recoiled off the shield after his attack made impact with the shield, he was thrown off the shield and knocked to the ground unconscious.

"Whoa, thanks for the help Steven," said Calla.

"No problem," he replied.

Calla then looked into the direction where Emerald and Ruby were lying on the ground, but found that they had disappeared.

"That's strange, where are those guys?" asked Calla.

"I don't know," said Steven, all confused, "They must have retreated."

"Well, know that we've dealt with them, let's find where Soul Calibur is located on this peak," said Calla.

"Yeah, but first I'll help Pearl recover from Ruby's manipulation," said Steven.

Steven walked up to Pearl and helped her to her feet.

"Steven, what happened?" asked Pearl, "Are you okay? What happened to Ruby?"

"Pearl, I'm fine, but Ruby got away along with Emerald," said Steven, "How are you doing?"

"Aw man, Ruby tried to manipulate me, but thank goodness you distracted him before he had a chance to harm me, mentally that is," said Pearl.

"I'm glad you weren't killed by Ruby," Steven said to Pearl before giving her a hug.

"Though be careful next time Steven, you almost got yourself killed," Pearl told the young half gem.

"Hey, reminds me, Calla where's Gypsy?" asked Steven, "I didn't see her while we were battling Emerald and Ruby."

"I'm over here Steven," Gypsy called from the distance.

Steven, Pearl, and Calla all ran in the direction where Gypsy's voice came from. When they got there, they found Gypsy standing beside a crystal-like sword.

"Calla, is this what we're looking for?" asked Steven.

"It is Steven," Calla replied, "This is Soul Calibur."

"I searched for it while you guys took care of those two guys," said Gypsy, "And then I found this, which must've been Soul Calibur."

"Great, let's grab it so that we can use it against Nightmare," Steven replied.

"No Steven!" said Calla, "Handling this sword is extremely dangerous, it only chooses wielders that it finds worthy of wielding it."

"Cool," said Steven, before grabbing the hilt of the sword.

"Steven, Calla said not to grab it!" said Pearl.

But it was too late, after taking hold of the sword, Steven began to crystallize; Pearl, Calla, and Gypsy were all shocked as they watched as the young boy's body was incased inside a large shard of ice. When the process was complete, Steven was fully frozen inside the large crystal. Pearl pushed aside Calla and Gypsy and ran straight in front of the crystal.

"Oh no, Steven!" shouted Pearl, tears streaming down from her eyes, "I don't want you to be dead, I've raised you for your whole life ever since you were born, so please, don't die now."

Calla walked up to Pearl to try to comfort the heartbroken gem, when she did, she learn more about her.

"So you raised Steven since he was born?" asked Calla.

"Yeah," sniffed Pearl, "I've raised him ever since his mother, Rose Quartz sacrificed her life in order for him to be born, ever since then, I've taken on the role as his motherly figure."

"Wow, you must really care about Steven very much," Gypsy said after hearing her story.

"I do," Pearl replied, "I love him like his is my own son, and I don't want him to die now."

"He's not dead Pearl," said Calla, "I had this happen to me when I first wielded Soul Calibur. When I was crystallized.

"What happened?" Pearl asked as she started to calm down.

"I found myself inside what appeared to be some kind of utopian world," Calla continued her story, "Then, an angelic being floated down from the sky and greeted me. At first, I thought was my mother, I asked what she was doing here and she then said that she wanted to use my body to eradicate Soul Edge and anyone who was associated with it, I then thought she was crazy because Soul Edge had overtaken many of my friends, who I was trying to save from Soul Edge's influence. She then said that if I won't be willing to do it, than she would take over my body and do it herself. I then realized that this being was not my mother, so I refused, it was then that I learned that this being was called Elysium, and that it was the spirit of Soul Calibur."

"Wait, are you saying that Steven is in danger?!" asked Pearl.

"I believe so," Calla answered.

"Oh no, Steven!" Pearl shouted before she started hitting the large crystal.

Meanwhile, Steven woke up from what had happened, he found himself alone and in a place that was unfamiliar to him.

"What is this place?" Steven thought.

Just then a bright light caught Steven's attention, he turned to she what it was and noticed a beautiful woman with long, curly pink hair and a wearing a white dress floating down from the sky. The figure then began to speak.

"Hello Steven, I've been expecting you," said the woman.

"M-m-mom?" Steven asked.

**Ooo, cliffhanger! What will happen next? We'll find out soon, but in the meantime, we'll see what Amethyst and Garnet are up to in the next chapter. I hope you guys like my story so far. Please review, Chapter Seven is coming soon.**


	7. The Truth about Soul Calibur

*Here's the next chapter to the story. Again, this one will be Amethyst and Garnet's side of the story.

**Chapter Eight: The Truth about Soul Calibur**

"So wait, there's a spirit inside Soul Calibur?" Amethyst asked Ivy.

"Indeed," answered Ivy, "Soul Calibur is a spirit sword that contains an entity that wants to purify the world of Soul Edge and eradicate anyone associated with it."

"Whoa," Amethyst replied, "My friends Pearl and Steven are looking for the sword right now."

"Hmm, your friends might want to be careful, because it will crystallize anyone that it finds worthy and try to manipulate them."

"Manipulate them?!" said Amethyst, "You mean it tries to take control of the person's body?!"

"Exactly," said Ivy.

"Oh no," Amethyst replied, "I think Steven maybe in trouble!"

"Then you must hurry," said Ivy, "If any of your friends wields Soul Calibur, they will begin to crystallize, I fear that this Steven friend of yours will be curious in wielding the spirit sword."

Just then Garnet woke up from being unconscious for the whole explanation.

"Ugh, Amethyst, did you learn anything about Soul Calibur?" asked Garnet.

"Yes, and just found out that Steven's in trouble!" Amethyst answered.

Garnet then rose and took a battle stance.

"What do you mean?" Garnet asked.

"If Steven touches Soul Calibur, than he will begin to crystallize," Amethyst explained.

"Quick, we must hurry before it's too late!" Garnet told Amethyst.

"Good luck you two," Ivy told the two gems as they left the mansion.

Garnet and Amethyst made their way out of the mansion as they traveled down the streets of London.

"Amethyst, do you have that emerald Calla gave you before we left on our journey?" asked Garnet.

"Oh yeah," Amethyst answered, "I should call Calla and tell them about what we found out about Soul Calibur."

"Good idea," said Garnet.

Amethyst pulled out the large emerald from her pocket, she tapped it with her finger once and it began to glow a bright green, she then began speaking into it.

"Hey Calla, it's me Amethyst, we just finished speaking to Ivy, and we just learn a lot about Soul Calibur," said Amethyst.

"Great, what have you learned?" Calla asked through the emerald.

"We found out that if you touch Soul Calibur, it may crystallize you if it finds your body worthy of wielding it," said Amethyst.

Calla gasped, "I told that to Pearl and Steven, but Steven decided to grab it anyway."

"You mean he's already touched it?!" Amethyst asked.

"Yeah, but strangely I wielded Soul Calibur before and it didn't crystallize me," Calla explained.

"Maybe it just found out about this new power," Garnet told Calla.

"No, that's not possible, because I heard the son of Sophitia wielded the weapon once and it crystallized him after some time of wielding it," said Calla, "But whatever it's doing, Steven could be in danger!"

"Ivy said that an entity tries to manipulate the wielder if they aren't able to overcome the spirit's influence," said Amethyst.

"Oh no, Steven!" Pearl shouted through the emerald.

"Alright, Amethyst, I want you and Garnet to travel to our location and regroup with us," said Calla, "I'll form a portal at the location you landed at when you traveled to London."

"Very well, try to find a way to help Steven," said Amethyst, before putting away the emerald.

"Quick, we need to travel back to the location where we first landed, we need to help Steven as soon as possible," said Garnet.

"Yeah," Amethyst replied, "Let's go before someone like Clinton finds us."

"We already have," said a familiar voice from behind Amethyst.

Garnet and Amethyst turned around and met face to face with their old enemies Clinton and Obsidian.

"You, how did you find us?" asked Amethyst.

"Oh Amethyst, since you are now a cyborg, I can track you down," Clinton chuckled.

"What do you want with me?!" Amethyst shouted.

"It's obvious," Clinton replied, "I want to take control of you and your friends."

"I won't let you do that," Amethyst said back to Clinton.

Amethyst then fired a laser beam from her cyborg eye, but Clinton and Obsidian evaded the attack. Clinton then fired a laser at Amethyst, but she dodged it as well. Obsidian then charged at Garnet, who tried to hold him back from slamming her against a nearby wall. During the distraction, Clinton battled Amethyst by firing lasers at the cyborg gem. Amethyst managed to dodge the whole round before attempting to punch Clinton with her cyborg arm, she managed to catch him by surprise and knock him back.

"Ugh, lucky shot," said Clinton, "But that won't happen again."

"Oh please," Amethyst remarked, "My friends have beaten you before, and we can do it again anytime."

"Your friends may have defeated me before," said Clinton, "But, now that I'm back, I'll make sure they won't be able to assist you, once I have my hands on you."

"You want me?" Amethyst shouted, "Then come and get me!"

Clinton then fired a round of shots from his laser cannon; Amethyst dodged the shots by moving side to side, slowly approaching Clinton to attack him. Just when Amethyst thought she had a clear shot at Clinton with her laser cannon. Clinton fired a tranquilizing laser at Amethyst, catching her off guard and successfully hit her, incapacitating her. Clinton then approached Amethyst, picked up Amethyst's limp body and activated a portal. He then turned back to Obsidian and began to speak.

"Our job here is done, Obsidian, we can travel back through the Cross Dimension," said Clinton.

Upon hearing this, Obsidian punched Garnet into the wall.

"Now that we have your friend, Clinton will be able to use her against you and your friends," Obsidian laughed, "Farewell, gem scum."

And upon finishing his statement, Obsidian and Clinton entered the portal into the Cross Dimension. Garnet watched, but then gained the strength to get back up and run into the portal as it was closing. When she entered the portal, she found herself alone in the Cross Dimension.

"Don't worry Amethyst, I won't let Clinton get away with trying to take control of you," Garnet said to herself.

After saying this, she started walking towards the direction she saw Obsidian and Clinton travel towards.

**Uh oh, some foreshadowing here. Sorry if this chapter was short, I didn't really have many ideas for this chapter, and the ones I did have instantly popped into my head. Again I apologize, but I hope you guys like my story so far. Please review or favorite, Chapter Eight is coming soon, and it's going to have a guest character!**


	8. Elysium

*Alright guys, here's the next chapter to Retribution. I hope you like it.

**Chapter Eight: Elysium**

Back at Mt. Rainier, Pearl, Calla, and Gypsy were trying to figure out a way to free Steven from the large ice crystal he was incased in. They decided to use Life Bringer to bash the crystal open, but although they managed to chip the crystal away piece by piece, Steven still remained frozen in place. Pearl began to show remorse and doubt as their effort was useless.

"It's no use guys," said Pearl, "We can't save Steven."

"Pearl, don't be so negative," said Calla, "Steven isn't dead."

"But how can he manage to free himself from this crystal?" Pearl asked back.

"I'm sure he knows what he is doing," said Gypsy.

"Yeah, maybe he might be able to overcome Elysium," said Calla.

"Elysium?" asked Pearl.

"The spirit inside Soul Calibur," said Calla.

"You mean the same one that manipulates whoever wields Soul Calibur?" asked Pearl.

"Exactly," Calla answered.

"Oh no, we have to save Steven before it's too late," said Pearl.

And so Pearl assisted Calla in breaking open the crystal by sheering it with her spear, it provided extra assistance with Life Bringer as they continued to break the large crystal.

"Come on Steven, don't let that spirit take control of you," Pearl said to herself.

Meanwhile, in an unknown location, Steven found himself face to face with what appeared to be his mother Rose Quartz.

"Mom, is that you?" asked Steven.

"Steven, you and I can purify the world," said Rose Quartz.

"Wait, what do you mean mom?" asked Steven

"I mean we can live forever without anything associated with Soul Edge," said Rose Quartz, "All I want you to do is let me take control of your body."

"Wait, my mother wouldn't do that to me, she loved me very much, even though I've never met her in person," said Steven.

"But I do love you Steven," said Rose Quartz, "And if you do love me, then will you lend me your body?"

Just then, Steven remembered the story Calla told him back in Seattle, where she told him that inside Soul Calibur laid a spirit wanting to cleanse the world of Soul Edge and anyone associated with it, which meant even some people who were actually good in alignment. He knew that his mother would never do such a thing, so the person standing in front of him must've been the spirit disguised as his mother.

"You aren't my mother," said Steven.

"Hmm, it seems as though you are smarter than you appear," said Elysium, "But either way, I will take control of your body whether by convincing you or by force.

Suddenly, a white mask formed on the spirit's face, covering her eyes from Steven. Steven braced himself for a battle over his body.

Elysium charged at Steven by floating towards him, but Steven managed to jump out of the way of the attack and head butted the spirit in the back, causing her to flinch. Elysium then created a sword out of thin air and struck Steven back, sending him back a few feet. Steven then charged at Elysium, but she jumped into the air before he managed to hit her. Upon landing, Elysium began speaking to Steven.

"You are determined to try to defeat me, but you cannot resist my manipulation forever," said Elysium.

Steven then noticed a glowing blue crystal in the middle of the sword Elysium was wielding, which he thought was the source of Elysium's power. He decided to concentrate on trying to break it instead of fighting Elysium. He then made a charge at the spirit once again, but Elysium dodged the attack once again by jumping over his head; however this was what Steven was expecting. When Elysium landed, Steven summoned his crystal shield and bashed the crystal on Elysium's sword, catching her off guard. He continued to bash it until he heard the sound of something fragile break. He looked up and noticed the crystal on Elysium's sword was cracked into two pieces, just as he noticed this, Elysium fell to the ground.

"But how," said Elysium, "How were you able to overcome my influence?"

"I noticed the crystal in the center of your sword emitting a glow, I thought it must've been the source of your power," said Steven, before walking away from Elysium's body, "Goodbye, "mother"."

Just as Steven was walking away, a bright flash caught him off guard, when it dissipated, he found himself lying on top of Mt. Rainier surrounded by Pearl, Calla, and Gypsy.

"Look, his waking up," said Gypsy.

"Steven, are you alright?" asked Pearl.

"Never better Pearl," Steven replied.

"Oh Steven, I'm so glad you're okay," Pearl hugged the young half-gem.

"So Steven, were you able to overcome Elysium's influence?" asked Calla.

"You bet Calla," Steven replied, "I found her weak spot and destroyed the source of her power."

"Well, I hope you learned why I didn't want you to grab Soul Calibur right away," said Calla, "Its power is very dangerous."

"I did," said Steven.

"Well, we still need the sword to defeat Nightmare and his allies, so now, we have to travel to another destination for the next part of our quest," said Calla.

"Um, about that, I can't help you guys anymore," said Gypsy, "I have a circus performance to attend to back where I'm from, and so I have to leave you guys."

"Very well," said Calla, "It was nice having you assist us Gypsy."

"Thanks, I'll see you some other time guys," Gypsy waved goodbye.

Everyone waved goodbye as Gypsy began to fly away from their location, they continued waving until Gypsy was out of their sight. Steven then spoke up to Calla.

"So where are we heading now?" Steven asked.

"We are going…," said Calla, "… to Arendelle."

**Wow, that was intense; Steven met Elysium, the spirit of Soul Calibur and battled her. I want to apologize about what I said in the last chapter that a guest character will be in this one. I'm sorry that didn't happen, but I will make up for it in the next chapter, which will ****not**** be on Amethyst and Garnet's side of the quest. Please review, Chapter 9 is coming soon.**


	9. Elsa the Snow Queen

*Well here's the next chapter, like I said in the last chapter, this will not be on Amethyst and Garnet's side of the story. And as promised, there will be guest characters in this chapter, some of which might help our heroes out.

**Chapter Nine: Elsa the Snow Queen**

It took much longer for Calla, Steven, and Pearl to travel to their next destination than it did to Mt. Rainier. But within the next few hours, they reached the location on Emeraldite. They landed just outside of the kingdom of Arendelle, and upon stepping off Calla's dragon, Steven began to speak.

"Woah," Steven remarked to the environment, "This place is amazing."

"You like it?" Calla asked the young half gem.

"You bet," answered Steven.

"I have to agree," Pearl replied, "But why are we here exactly?"

"We are here to convince Elsa the Snow Queen to assist us against Nightmare and his allies," said Calla, "If we can convince her to help us, then she will make a powerful ally."

"But how are we going to convince a monarch?" asked Pearl, "Doesn't she have important duties to tend to her kingdom?"

"True," Calla answered, "But if we can convince her that this is a very dire situation, then she might consider aiding us against the Azure Knight and your past enemies."

"But what if we mess up?" asked Steven.

"Good point," said Calla, "How about you two just leave the talking to me, that way, neither of you will mess up in front of the Snow Queen."

"Very well," Pearl replied, "We'll only speak if we're spoken to, right Steven?"

"Got it Pearl," Steven answered.

"Good, now let's head to the castle, that's where Elsa resides," said Calla.

The three heroes began tending down the hill that they where standing at and began making their way into the kingdom of Arendelle. Various citizens looked at the trio with a look of confusion, which made Steven and Pearl a bit nervous. Calla reassured them that there was nothing to worry about. After about five minutes of walking, they reached the bridge leading to the castle the Snow Queen as located at, and thankfully the gate was open. When they reached the entrance to the castle, they were stopped by a guard.

"Halt, state your business before I let you in," said the guard.

"I am Calla, princess of Emeraldia, and these are my companions Pearl and Steven Universe," said Calla, "We are here to speak to Queen Elsa about a major threat that could harm the world."

"What sort of threat?" asked the guard.

"An evil being known as Nightmare, he plans on conquering the world and destroying all human life on the planet," said Calla.

"Very well, you may enter," said the guard.

The guard opened the front entrance to the castle and the trio of heroes proceeded inside, when they got in, they found themselves in a great hall. At the other end of the room was a young, blonde woman in a light blue dress was sitting upon a throne, and a younger red-haired girl who was slightly younger than the Queen was standing aside from her.

"That's Elsa the Snow Queen," Calla remind the two gems, "Remember, let me do the talking."

"Got it," said Pearl.

They three heroes walked up to the Queen, once they were a few feet in front of her, Elsa began to speak.

"State you business," said Elsa.

Calla and Pearl bowed in front of the queen, Pearl then told Steven to bow as well, so he quickly did so as well, Calla then began to speak.

"Your majesty, I am Calla, Princess of Emeraldia, and these are my two companions Pearl and Steven Universe.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, your highness," said Elsa, "I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle, and this is my younger sister, Princess Anna."

Anna waved at the three heroes, who in turn, waved back.

"Well, the reason we wanted to speak to you your majesty is that we need your assistance," said Calla.

"What kind of assistance?" Elsa asked.

"We need you to come and travel with us to defeat an evil being known as Nightmare," said Calla.

"Hmm, well there's one problem to that," said Elsa, "I can't just leave the throne unattended, these people in this kingdom need me to help them with their concerns, I also have a lot of trade documents and trial cases to tend too as well."

"Oh," Calla replied.

"Also, as my powers, in case you didn't know I had, I haven't fully learned how to control them yet, so I might mess up and leave you guys vulnerable if we take on this Nightmare you speak of," said Elsa, "Sorry about that."

But Nightmare is no ordinary being," said Calla, "He is the living specter of a sword called Soul Edge that consumes people's souls, he plans on conquering the world and consuming every living person's soul."

"Hmm, now that you speak of it, this guy sounds like a world threat," said Elsa.

"Yeah, and not to mention he has resurrected some of our old enemies," Steven spoke up.

"Steven, leave the talking to Calla," said Pearl.

"No no, it's fine Pearl, I understand what your friend here is saying." said Elsa.

"So, will help us?" asked Steven.

"Like I said Steven, I can't just leave the throne unattended," said Elsa, "I need someone to be willing to take responsibility of the kingdom's concerns while I am gone."

"How about I do it Elsa," said her sister Anna.

"Do you think you can handle it?" asked Elsa.

"I've watched you handle the duties for a while now, so I think I could handle the people's concerns," said Anna.

"Very well, then under my order, you are officially temporary Queen of Arendelle until I return," said Elsa, "Just don't mess up."

"I'll try not to," said Anna.

"Well, are you coming along your majesty?" asked Calla.

"Of course," said Elsa, "And you and your friends can just call me Elsa from now on."

"Very well Elsa," said Calla, "Let's head back to where Emeraldite is landed at and then take off to go find Nightmare. I'll tell you everything you need to know on the way."

"Okay got it," said Elsa, before turning back to your sister, "Oh and Anna, if I don't return, just remember, I will always love you as my sister."

"Thanks Elsa, and I love you as a sister as well," said Anna before hugging her older sister goodbye.

The two shared a long, lasting hug before breaking apart. Afterwards Elsa joined up with Calla, Pearl, and Steven on their quest to defeat Nightmare.

"So Calla, are we ready to face Nightmare?" asked Steven.

"Yes Steven," Calla answered the young half gem's question, "Now that we have Elsa on our side, we can now head to where Nightmare and his allies are hiding out. Apparently, he is located in an extra dimensional world called the Cross Dimension, do you know about that place?"

"Oh, the Cross Dimension," said Pearl, "That's where our enemy Clinton hides out at, I don't know why Nightmare is taking up residence there though."

"Me neither," Calla replied.

"Wait, who are we talking about again?" asked Elsa.

"I'll explain the whole thing to you when we find my dragon Emeraldite, she will fly us back to the gem's sanctuary, where we will travel to the dimension from there," said Calla.

"Okay, thanks," Elsa replied.

And now that Elsa the Snow Queen had joined the trio on their quest to stop Nightmare from taking over the world, they started heading back in the direction they came, little did they know that they were being watched.

"So, those mortals got themselves a new ally eh?" said Nightmare, who, alongside Moonstone, Emerald, and Ruby, were watching the gems through an observational portal in the Cross Dimension, "Well, two can play at that game. Moonstone, would you mind trying to discover what that angel's greatest fear is?"

"No problem, Lord Nightmare," said Moonstone, "I shall travel through the mind of that warrior and attempt to find out what her greatest fear is."

"Excellent, then get to it by teleporting to her location," said Nightmare, "Then come back here and make her worst fear reality!"

Moonstone then teleported away from the Cross dimension to penetrate Calla's mind to discover her worst fear.

Back in Arendelle, the four warriors were starting to mount Emeraldite to take them back to the Crystal Temple in Beach City. Everyone was ready, except Elsa.

"Elsa, are you ready to travel with us?" asked Calla.

"I don't know," said Elsa, "I've never flown on a dragon before."

"Don't worry," said Calla, "Just hold on tight to me and you won't fall off."

"Well, if you insist," said Elsa, before climbing on top of Emeraldite and then holding onto Calla's arms tightly.

After Elsa settled onto Calla's dragon, Emeraldite began to take off in the sky and fly in the direction of the Crystal Temple, Elsa watched as her kingdom disappeared in the distance. They team was now on their way to defeat Nightmare and his allies. They now had to travel back to where they started and make their way into the Cross Dimension. This was going to be one difficult mission.

**Wow, Elsa the Snow Queen is now helping Steven and his friends in their quest to defeat Nightmare, but what about Garnet and Amethyst? And what is Calla's greatest fear? Find out in the next chapter. Oh and for now on, all chapters will be on Steven, Pearl, Elsa, and Calla's side of the story unless specified. I also hope to start characters' POVs in the next chapter as well. One last thing, Elsa, Anna, and all other **_**Frozen**_** characters and settings belong to Disney. Tell me how you like the chapter in the reviews, and if you want to, favorite or even follow this story. Chapter Ten is coming soon.**


	10. A Turn for the Worse

*Here's the next chapter to Retribution. This one will be my first attempt at character POVs. I hope you guys like it.

**Chapter Ten: A Turn for the Worse**

Pearl's POV

We flew back to the Crystal Temple, in order to enter the Cross Realm, we needed to use teleporting pad the gems and I use whenever we go on missions. It didn't take long for us to reach our destination as I was able to point out the temple from over a mile away once I saw the Beach City skyline. I told Calla that the temple was right down their on the cliff with the lighthouse on top of it, she then understood my description and then had Emeraldite fly down to the temple. When we reached ground level, I could not believe what I saw. The entrance the gems and I tend to use often was breached and the inside of the temple was in ruins. I turned to Steven, and noticed that he had the same expression I did.

"What happened to the temple?!" asked Steven, sounding shocked.

"I don't know," I told Steven, "It looks like someone broke into the temple, but who?"

Steven took a moment to think, and then he blurted out his answer.

"Maybe it was one of our enemies Nightmare sent," said Steven, "He probably knew we were coming back to the temple, so he must've sent one of our enemies to destroy the sanctuary so that we can't reach the Cross Realm."

"I'd have to agree with Steven," Calla said, "Is there anything or anyone important that was in there?"

I then remembered before we left to find Soul Calibur, that I had Aqua defend the temple in case it got attacked while we were gone, and Steven also did the same thing with Lion.

"Oh, no," I said to Calla, "Aqua and Lion are inside the temple, we must find them immediately!"

"Oh yeah, that dragon of yours," Calla said to me, "We need to find him so that we can hope he is okay, same for that Lion of yours Steven."

"Lion, I'm coming for you!" Steven shouted as he ran inside the destroyed temple, I then shouted in at him, "Steven be careful, I don't want you to get hurt!" I then turned to Elsa and Calla.

"He does that often whenever we get attacked," I explained to the other two members in our group.

"You guys go on in, I'll guard the place in case another minion sent by Nightmare attacks," said Emeraldite.

"Okay, will do," Calla told the dragon of hers, before entering the house to help Steven find Lion.

Elsa then turned to me and began to speak.

"You must really care about Steven very much," Elsa told me.

"Well, when he was born, his mother, Rose Quartz, gave up her physical form in order for Steven to be born healthy, ever since then, I tried to care for the child as if I was his own mother, that's why I get a bit worried whenever Steven does something dangerous," I replied to the Snow Queen.

"Yeah, it's just like the relationship I have with my sister Anna," Elsa commented, "We share a very close bond with each other, I care about my sister because she is like my only close friend, and I care about her safety as well. She even went as far as sacrificing herself to save me from being killed by an evil prince."

"Oh my," I replied to Elsa's story, "Then how come she is still alive now?"

"Because my frozen heart warmed up when I thought she was dead, having her body being completely frozen, which melted once I my revealed my love for her," Elsa explained to me, "Her body then thawed and we shared a hug once I found out she was okay, I love my sister very much Pearl, and she loves me back just as much."

"Wow, that's the complete opposite of my relationship with my brother Ruby," I told Elsa.

"What do you mean exactly?" she asked.

"You see, my brother is a misanthrope, he hates humans and wishes to destroy them. But I wish the humans no harm and instead help protect them against various threats," I told Elsa, "Because of that, Ruby and I don't get along well and he tries to manipulate me whenever he is given the chance. He wants to destroy the humans as well as scar me mentally."

"He sounds very dangerous," Elsa commented.

"I know," I replied to Elsa, "He's even gotten close to scarring me badly by threatening Steven and nearly killing him once. I've become more protective of Steven once I learned of his return."

"Don't worry I understand," said Elsa, "I get a bit protective of my sister Anna just like you do at times."

"Thanks for understanding," I said to Elsa.

"Your welcome," she replied to me, "Now let's go help the other two find their friends, I hope they are alright."

"Me too," I remarked, "Let's go."

Elsa nodded in agreement and both of us made our way into the ruins of the temple.

* * *

Steven's POV

I had been searching the temple for about ten minutes now when I came across a discovery; I saw a large blue dragon lying unconscious under a pile of rubble. Once I saw it, I knew by its appearance that it was Pearl's dragon Aqua. I ran up to him and attempted to speak to him.

"Aqua, what happened here?" I asked him.

Aqua began regaining conscious after I asked him the question. He turned his head towards me and spoke.

"Ah Steven," he said to me groggily, "Is that you? Well I'm glad you're okay, and how is my girl Pearl doing?"

"She's fine as well," I answered, "But what happened here?"

"Oh this," Aqua said as he looked around the remains of the temple, "Well while you guys were gone, someone attacked the temple by surprise."

"Who was it?" I asked Aqua.

"Well I don't remember much, but he used powers I never expected," he answered me.

"What kind of powers?" I asked.

"He some how create the thing I fear the most and used it against me, which is why I am lying down here under this pile of rubble," he told me, "He attempt the same thing on Lion, and managed to chase him down throughout the whole temple."

"Where is Lion?" I asked Aqua.

"The last time I saw him, he entered Pearl's room, I suggest you go check in there," he told me.

"Thanks for the info," I said Aqua before walking up to the crystal door at the front of the temple.

When I got there, the key on the door switch to the Pearl and then began to glow. It then opened up to reveal the breathtaking sight of Pearl's room. I knew by the looks of it that room that finding lion was going to be a breeze, but as far as I knew, Lion could be anywhere in the temple. I entered the room before the door closes behind me; I then began my search for Lion.

* * *

Calla's POV

I headed into the last room I saw Steven in, but found him nowhere. The next thing I notice is Pearl's dragon Aqua lying in the pile of rubble to the side of me. I then look behind me and notice Pearl and Elsa entering the same room I was in and notice Aqua almost immediately.

"Aqua!" Pearl shouted at the dragon, before stepping forward to speak to him, "Are you alright? And where's Steven?"

"Pearl relax," said Aqua in an attempt to calm her down, "I'm fine, but I'm stuck between the remains of the rubble here, but don't worry, I'll find a way out of it.

"Okay, but where's Steven?" Pearl asked him.

"He went to find Lion in your room," he told Pearl.

"My room? Great," Pearl said, "I hope he isn't getting himself lost inside the temple."

Pearl switched the dial on the crystal door to the pearl before it glowed bright and opened to reveal a bright and clean room filled with waterfalls. She then told me and Elsa to follow her into the temple, and that we were going to find Steven. Just before we entered however, Aqua stopped us to tell us one more thing.

"Wait, before you go into the temple, just be careful, the person who attacked the temple entered it along with Lion when I last saw him, I'll catch up to you guys when I get myself out of this mess," Aqua said to us.

"Very well, let's go," said Pearl, before moving ahead of us.

Elsa and I followed here in before the door shut behind us. We followed Pearl to the other side of her room until she stopped in front of three paths. The first path was a waterfall that led to what appeared to be a dark, purple cave. The second path was some kind of tunnel that led to a bright, red room. And finally the third path looked like the most dangerous of the three, was it was a path made out of floating pieces of rock leading to some area the glowed pink. Pearl turned to us to speak.

"It looks like Steven isn't in my room, so we're going to have to split up to find him," said Pearl, " I'll look in Amethyst's room," she said before pointing to the first path, "Elsa, you go search in Garnet's room," she said before pointing down the second path, "And Calla, since you can fly, I want you to up that path leading to Rose's room, but be careful, the room has a tendency to change settings" she said while pointing to the third path.

"Got it," I said to her.

"Let's meet back here once we're done searching the rooms," she said before jumping down the waterfall leading to Amethyst's room.

I then turned to Elsa, nodded in agreement, and then she made her way down the tunnel leading to Garnet's room. I started making my way up the floating platforms to Roses room while wondering, how could Steven make it up this path? I shrugged in defeated and left that thought unanswered as I continued up the path. When I reached the last platform, I began to see pink clouds surrounding the area that was Rose's room.

"Gee," I said to myself, "All this flying is making me tired, I wish I had a bridge to cross to get to this room."

Suddenly, a bridge appeared out of nowhere in front of me after I said that comment. I walked up it and found myself in a pink sky-like setting surrounded by matching clouds that acted as the floor to the room.

"So this is Rose's room," I said to myself, before raising my voice to call out to Steven, "Don't worry Steven, I'll find you!"

"Oh, I doubt that," said a creepy, unfamiliar voice.

I turned in the direction the voice came from and I couldn't believe my eyes.

"You?" I said, obviously afraid.

There, standing on the opposite side of me, was my greatest fear.

**Uh-oh, cliffhanger. So what is Calla's greatest fear? It will be revealed in the next chapter. In the meantime, you can leave reviews about this chapter and who you think might be Calla's greatest fear. Also, favorite and follow this story if you like it so far. Chapter Eleven is coming soon.**


	11. Calla's Greatest Fear

*Before I start the chapter, I would like to take a moment to thank all of you who have read my story so far, it means a lot to me. I also like to thank _Spacewonder368_ for the support on this crossover as well as correctly answering who Calla's Greatest Fear is. According to her, _Coach Steven_ is not only supposed to contain the appearance of Sugilite, but also features Pearl singing. I've also seen screenshots of what Sugilite looks like and I have to say, she (I assume) looks like a monster (seriously). Well, what I've learned from the wiki, there may not be any news about when the episode will premiere until July 2, though that could change as far as I know.

Now that I'm done talking, let's get onto the chapter. I hope you're prepared to find out who Calla's Greatest Fear is.

**Chapter Eleven: Calla's Greatest Fear**

Calla looked upon the figure that stood in front of her. A large, green, skeletal being wearing a maroon cloak and sporting a pair of horns on its head stood in front of her. This figure, which can be described as Chaotic Evil and a misanthrope, stared bloodshot at Calla. The voice of the being sent chills down her spine, as if it sounded demonic. Sure Calla had no fear against Nightmare, but to this guy, she felt almost defenseless.

"What's the matter mortal? It looks like you've seen a ghost," said the being sarcastically.

"You," Calla responded, "I thought you had been rid of for good when I last saw you hundreds of years ago."

"Or so you thought," The being remarked, "But now I am back and I here for only one thing, Vengeance."

The figure laughed evilly as Calla's anxiety intensified. She let out a cry for help that echoed throughout the temple and attempted retreating from the figure.

Meanwhile, at Garnet's part of the temple, Elsa was exploring the cave-like area that belongs to the leader of the gems. Suddenly, she heard the cry of Calla echo through the temple.

"That sounds like Calla, it sounds like she might be in trouble," she said to herself, "I better go find her and help her out."

After finishing talking, Elsa, despite wearing high heels, attempted to run as fast as she could in the direction of where Calla was located.

At the same time, Pearl was searching everywhere in Amethyst's pigsty for Steven, but was unsuccessful. When she heard Calla's cry for help, she felt a chill move throughout her body and tried to help Calla with whatever it was that she was dealing with. She first tried to head up the waterfall she came down from, but found it impossible.

"Oh darn it," said Pearl, "I can't seem to get up this waterfall, I hope Calla is okay."

She then continued searching for Steven within the room while hoping that Calla could handle the problem.

"I hope you aren't lost Steven," Pearl said to herself as she searching through the large mess of Amethyst's room.

* * *

Steven's POV

I've been searching for Lion for almost thirty minutes now when I heard is loud cry for help. By how the voice sounded, I assumed it was Calla.

"Sounds like Calla's in trouble," I said to myself, "I need to help her, but how will I get to her location in time?"

I looked around my surroundings and found a crystal vine sticking up from the ground.

"Maybe I could use that," I said, "But it might be difficult to hold onto, but it looks like it's the only way I can reach Calla in time to help her."

I quickly made my way to the vine and grasped in tightly with my hands, upon doing so, I suddenly began to move on my own quickly on the vine. It was as if I was being pushed by an invisible force. I traveled through various loops and near collisions with the wall that made me cringe whenever I headed straight towards them, eventually though, the vine ended in what appeared to be my mother's room. When I got off the vine, I heard crys of pain coming from below me. I looked down and saw Calla struggling against a cloaked figure that I didn't recognize.

"Hold on Calla," I yelled down to her, "I'm coming to help you."

I then found a smaller cloud under the large one I was standing on and jumped down onto it, but when I reached it, I fell right through it, I began falling and crying for something to save me, when suddenly, I landed on the cloud Calla was standing on safely. I looked down and noticed that I had landed on a pile of pillows that broke my fall. I got up and noticed that the cloaked figure was holding Calla by the neck, strangling her. I took up the courage and charged at the figure that was harming my friend.

* * *

Calla's POV

I thought I had gotten rid for this foe hundreds of years ago, but it seems like now he is back, and stronger than ever. Now you may ask "What is this foe I am up against?" Well I was up against the Horned King. You see, about five hundred years ago, this being attempted to become a god by gaining power and killing all human beings with an army known as the Cauldron Born. Yes, the Horned King is a misanthrope, a being that hates humankind and attempts to kill them all with a powerful item known as the Black Cauldron. His plans however, were foiled by two kids named Taran and Eilonwy, and he was sucked into the Black Cauldron, where he was presumably killed.

I'd heard that story back when I was Princess of Emeraldia half a century later at the beginning of the 17th century, as it had spread across my kingdom quickly. When I was overthrown by Nightmare, I attempted to build an army to liberate my kingdom from his tyranny. When I led my army against his, my army had the upper hand, but that all changed when Nightmare, using his power from Soul Edge, resurrected this misanthrope; they willingly teamed up and the Horned King used his dark magic to wipe out nearly half of my army. When I noticed this, I saw the figure I had heard from the story and attempted to eliminate him, but just before I managed to hit him, a sudden fear overtook my body and left me vulnerable. The Horned King took advantage of this and incapacitated me to the point where I was too weak to fight him.

I then remembered him taunting me, saying "Any last words mortal?" before he was going to kill me. I then said, "I die for Emeraldia," but just before the killing blow hit me, I saw my ally, Siegfried, the original wielder of Soul Calibur and host to Nightmare, approach the Horned King and knocked him out unexpectedly. He then helped me up just before the Horned King regained his footing. When he did, the Horned King called him a fool for attacking him and tried to eliminate him instead of me. Siegfried distracted him long enough for me to land a killing blow on him with my sword Life Bringer. What I did this; his body began to disintegrate into nothing as he shouted cries of defeat. We then proceed with our liberation and manage to defeat Nightmare and presumed he had been wiped out once and for all. That was what I thought, until now.

The Horned King continued to strangle me harder and harder. He laughed evilly as he did so.

"You fool, you may have defeated me before, but now that I am more powerful than ever, I will finish what I never accomplished, the extinction of humankind," he laughed.

I thought I was done for, but that all changed when I saw Steven charging at the Horned King. He managed to catch him off guard and knocked him aside with his crystal shield, causing him to release me from his grasp.

"So, you want to save your friend here?" The Horned King said to Steven, "Well think again!"

The Horned King then fired a bolt of dark magic at Steven's shield, causing it to shatter upon impact. He then fired a more powerful bolt of the black magic, enough to have been fatal, but Steven managed to duck just before the bolt hit him.

"You will perish just like your friend here, little one!" He taunted Steven.

Suddenly, Steven's shield fully recovered as he attempted to charge at the Horned King once again, but just before he succeed in bashing him, the Horned King caught him off guard and grabbed him by his arm. He then began to drain Steven's life away.

"You were a fool to have fought me, mortal" he laughed. "Any last words before you die?"

Steven looked in my direction, but not at me, "Lion."

"Lion?" the Horned King became confused.

Just then, I heard a roar originate from behind me, I turned my head to find a large, pink lion charging in my direction, but he wasn't aiming for me, he was after the Horned King.

The Horned King turned his head upon hearing the roar. He was just as surprised as I was.

"This can't be good," he said as Lion pounced at him and knocked him aside, releasing his grasp on Steven.

I then realized that now was my chance to finish off the Horned King just as he was being distracted by Lion. At first, I couldn't do it, as the fear the filled my body was still present, but then I took up the courage and raised my sword into the air. Life Bringer began to glow a bright green as I slammed it on the ground. An Ice chasm formed from the area of the ground I hit and started traveling in the direction of the Horned King. Lion noticed this and jumped out of the way just in time to avoid getting hit; the Horned King on the other hand, was caught off guard and only watched as the chasm of ice hit him.

"Noooooo!" He shouted, "Curse you!

At the next moment, the Horned King was gone. In his place stood a dark gem I didn't recognize, but I assumed was Moonstone by Steven and Pearl's descriptions. He suddenly regained his footing and tried to speak.

"So, maybe you were able to fight off your worst fear," Moonstone said.

"It's over Moonstone," Steven shouted at him, "You've lost."

"Fool, you may have defeated me, but you won't be able to defeat Nightmare, now that he has harvested enough souls to conquer the world."

"We can still stop him," Steven countered against Moonstone.

"Oh, but I doubt that, for you see, while I was distracting you from entering the Cross Realm, Nightmare and his minions kidnapped some thing you and a friend of yours find special."

Moonstone then showed a vision of what he meant, and I couldn't believe what I was looking at, there, all bound by ropes, was Elsa's sister Anna, who was being carried away by Astaroth. The vision flashed and then showed Ruby carrying away a girl I didn't recognize, but Steven did.

"No, Connie!" Steven shouted as the vision disappeared.

Moonstone laughed evilly, "Now that we have your friends, you will have to surrender, or else Nightmare will eliminate them and consume their souls."

"You won't get away with this," Steven shouted at Moonstone.

"Oh, but we already have, and there's nothing you can do about it," Moonstone laughed.

Just then my body filled with rage, I manage to get to my feet quickly and charged my sword into Moonstone while I caught him off guard. Upon hitting him, Moonstone cried out in pain as his body disintegrated into nothing. Moonstone was dead.

* * *

Elsa's POV

I managed to make my way to what Pearl referred to as Rose's room. When I got there I saw Calla jabbing her sword into a person I didn't recognize. He then disintegrated before my eyes until he was completely gone. I ran up to Calla's side as she fell to her knees, obviously too weak to stand.

"Calla," I told her as I knelt down to help her up, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she responded, "But I feel weak."

"Do you need help?" I asked her as I took her hand to help her stand up.

"I do," said Calla, "But I'll heal eventually."

"Okay, but in the meantime, do you want me to help you walk?" I asked her.

"Yes," she replied.

"By the way," I said to her, "Who was that guy?"

"That was Moonstone," Steven answered for her, "He is an old enemy of mine and Pearl."

"Oh my," I remarked, "What did he do?"

"He manipulated Calla by making her greatest fear come to life," he told me, "Which reminds me, who was that guy that he used as your greatest fear Calla?"

"That… misanthrope," Calla started up, "Was the Horned King; he hates all mankind and wishes to destroy them. I fought him once back when Nightmare had taken over my kingdom and I was nearly killed by him. But I was saved by Siegfried, the original wielder of Soul Calibur and also the former host of Nightmare.

"Whoa," Steven remarked, "But how is he your greatest fear?"

"He nearly killed me," Calla replied, "Back before I was immortal. But also because of the fact that he was planning on wiping out the entire human race."

"Ooh, that makes sense," said Steven.

"Well, we can't rest now, we have to find Pearl," I said to the two warriors, "And then we have to stop Nightmare from conquering the world and consuming everyone's soul."

"Oh no," Calla remarked, "About that, first we need to join up with the other two gems in Steven's group: Garnet and Amethyst. And here's the bad part Elsa,"

I could tell by Calla's look that this was not good news.

"Nightmare has kidnapped your sister Anna," Calla told me.

My heart stopped upon hearing those words. Of all the people I have met in my life: my parents, Kristoff, Olaf, even those fiends Prince Hans and the Duke of Weselton, the one that has had the biggest impact on me was my younger sister. Hearing that she was kidnapped just broke my heart.

"Elsa, are you alright?" Steven asked me as I began to cry.

"Those monsters, they can hinder and harm us, but doing that to my sister, oh that's the last straw," I sobbed, before wiping away my tears.

"Then I think it's time we stop Nightmare once and for all," Calla spoke up, "Let's find Pearl and then head to Cross Realm where we will meet up with Garnet and Amethyst."

"Oh look there's Pearl right now," said Steven pointing behind me.

I turned my head and saw Pearl, running towards us as fast as she could; she stopped once she was in front of us.

"Steven!" Pearl hugged Steven, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Pearl," Steven told her, "Just a few minor injuries but nothing too serious."

"Oh good," Pearl smiled, "Did you find Lion?"

"Yeah, he's over there," Steven replied, pointing at Lion.

"And who was chasing him?" Pearl asked.

"It was Moonstone, but he's gone for good now," Steven remarked.

"He took the form of Calla's greatest fear, the Horned King," I told Pearl.

"Who?" Pearl didn't understand.

"I'll talk to you about it when we head to the Cross Realm," Calla replied.

"Now what do we need to do Calla?" Pearl asked.

"We need to head to the Cross Realm, join up with Garnet and Amethyst, and then stop Nightmare and his allies before they succeed in conquering the planet," said Calla.

"They even kidnapped my sister Anna," I added in.

"Oh no," Pearl replied.

"We have to save her," I told the team.

"And Connie, they kidnapped her as well," Steven added.

"Your friend Connie?" Pearl asked.

"Yeah," Steven answered her.

"Well, now's not the time to be sitting around, we need to rescue them and stop Nightmare once and for all," Calla spoke up.

And afterwards, she used her strength to hit the ground twice with the blade of her sword. Upon doing so, a portal appeared.

"This will lead us into the Cross Realm, let's go before it's too late," said Calla.

Steven and Pearl nodded and then entered the portal; I helped Calla walk into the portal before it disappeared. When we made it to the other side of the portal, Calla fully healed and I let go of her. After we all made it to the other side of the portal, it disappeared. I look around and saw the surroundings of the place. I knew by the looks of it that it was the hostile environment Pearl and Steven referred to as the Cross Realm.

* * *

**Alright, another chapter is done. The team will join up with Garnet and Amethyst (Or at least they assume) and begin their quest to save Anna and Connie and defeat Nightmare and his allies. Leave a review on your opinion of this chapter, and what you predict will happen in the future. Also, favorite or follow this story if you find it interesting. One last thing, The Horned King belongs to Disney. Thank you all for reading this story so far. Chapter Twelve will be up soon.**


	12. Manipulation

*Many of you might be wondering, when will _Coach Steven_ premiere? Well, according to one of the moderators of the _Steven Universe_ wiki, we probably won't be hearing any news about the upcoming episode until July 2 (this Wednesday), as of now on the site, the premiere date for the episode still remains as TBA. I've been very eager to catch the episode so much since over a month ago when it was originally suppose to premiere, but unfortunately it got delayed back a few weeks, and then another week after the next scheduled date, and then it just gets delayed to the point where the premiere date is unknown. I bet many of you wanted to see the episode so that you could get a first glimpse at Sugilite (which I said before, looks like a monster, literally), and as I said before about the rumors, I heard that Pearl sings in this episode as well. Another rumor I heard from _SpaceWonder368 _is that one of the upcoming episodes, which is called _Indirect Kiss_, was rumored to be a Pearlmethyst episode, I'll tell you this, I doubt it would be a Pearlmethyst episode because it wouldn't be right to show this kind of thing on a kids show.

Sorry, for the long introduction, I just wanted to let you guys know about some stuff before you read. Now let's start the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Manipulation**

Pearl's POV

This is it, the Cross Realm. Yes the gems and I have been here a few times before when we had conflicts in the past with our former enemies. One time Clinton dragged us into this realm and wounded Amethyst so badly that she needed to be given the robotic arm, leg, and eye she has now. And speaking of Amethyst, I wonder where she and Garnet could be. I could sense their presence in this dimension, but I couldn't determine their exact location. Calla told all of us to follow her, telling us that Garnet was nearby.

The team and I followed Calla up atop a small hill, where at the peak, I saw Garnet standing at, looking onward at a giant, freestanding tower in the distance. I walked up to speak to her.

"Garnet, what are you doing?" I asked my leader.

"Amethyst has been kidnapped" Garnet said nonchalantly.

"What?" I reacted, "By who?!"

"By Clinton," she responded, "I believe she is located in that tower over there, but I can't go in alone, so that is why I am standing out here."

"But now that Steven and I are reunited with you again, maybe we could go find Amethyst now," I told her.

"You don't understand," Garnet said to me before turning to Steven, "Steven, are you aware that they have kidnapped your friend Connie?"

"Yeah," Steven answered Garnet.

"When did you here about that?" Garnet wondered.

"Pearl, Calla, and I came back to the Crystal Temple after we recruited a new ally to help us," he said, pointing towards Elsa, who smiled shyly, "Apparently, while we were gone, Moonstone attacked the Temple."

"Oh no, that is not good" Garnet replied.

"I know, but we managed to find him and Calla eliminated him, right Calla?" Steven asked Calla.

"Yeah, but Moonstone brought up a tough battle," Calla responded, "He took the form of my greatest fear, The Horned King, and tried to kill me while I was being attacked by an overcoming feeling of fear in my body."

"That's what Moonstone does," said Garnet, "He attempts to make a person's worst fear become reality and uses it to manipulate them."

There was a moment of silence before I spoke up.

"Well Calla, now that Amethyst has been kidnapped, what is the plan?" I asked Calla.

"According to Life Bringer, Connie is being held hostage on the first floor of that tower, we need to head there now, rescue her, and then locate Amethyst and find out what has happened to her," She told us.

Garnet nodded, "Then since we are all together once again, let's head toward the tower now, who knows what could have happened to Amethyst."

"I agree," I said to the team, "Let's go find Amethyst."

And so we started treading down the mountain in the direction of the tower in the distance, just then the very thought of why Clinton would kidnap Amethyst popped into my mind.

"Wait guys, stop for a sec, I told everyone, "Garnet, I think I know why Clinton kidnapped Amethyst."

"I know," said replied, obvious of what I was about to say, "He wants gain control of her, now that she is a cyborg."

* * *

Steven's POV

This was very shocking news, hearing that my friend Amethyst was kidnapped was bad enough, but now remembering why Clinton wanted her to become a cyborg, it all made since now. I obviously worried about the kind of things he has done with her now. I then started running towards the tower as fast as I could.

"Steven, wait for us!" Pearl called out to me.

The team eventually started running faster and caught up to me by the time we were at the entrance to the tower. I stopped and looked up towards the top of the huge spire, which I had to admit, was extraordinary.

"Whoa," I said in amazement, "How tall is this building?"

"It looks to be over 50 stories high," Calla responded. "We will have to climb to the top of it if we want to get to Nightmare."

"You mean Nightmare, is at the top of this tower?" Pearl asked her.

"Exactly," Calla answered her.

After answering her question, Calla walked up to a pair of large double doors and opened them. When we got inside, we found ourselves in a circular room with a set of stairs on the opposite side of the entrance. When I looked at the center of the huge atrium, I couldn't believe my eyes. There, chained to some iron posts was Connie. I quickly ran to her in an attempt to free her.

"Connie, I'll save you," I said as I tried to break the chains that were restraining her to the posts.

"Steven? Wait!" she said to me.

"Why not, we're here to rescue you and stop Nightmare," I said to her.

"No, you don't understand, it's a trap!" She warned me.

"A trap?!" I said.

Just then I saw a purple blast headed into my direction from the corner of my eye. I dodged it just in time before it managed to hit me. I looked back and noticed a huge hole in the wall, I realized that whatever it was that was fired at me would have killed me. After figuring that out, I then heard a voice that I hadn't heard since Amethyst became a cyborg.

"Blast! I almost had you!" said the voice before revealing itself to be none other than the bounty hunter Marx Clinton, "No matter, I always have plan B."

"Clinton," I said, causing my blood to boil, "What have you done to Amethyst?!"

Clinton chuckled, "Oh Steven, haven't you learned? Your friend is now mine!"

Just then, a second figure leapt down from the ceiling, revealing itself to be not other than Amethyst.

"What did you do to her? I demand an answer!" Garnet shouted.

"Eager to learn are we?" Clinton smirked, "You see, after I defeated you and Amethyst back at London, I took the advantage by kidnapping her and then planting a control device on her when I got here."

"Control device?" I wondered.

Clinton turned Amethyst around and showed a large, purple chip of some sort attached to the back of Amethyst's neck.

"Yes," he laughed, "And with this device, it allows me to give Amethyst any orders I command, and it only responds to my commands."

Clinton turned to Amethyst and gave her a command.

"Destroy them, will you?" Clinton said.

And with a response to his command, Amethyst charged at me, I quickly dodged it before she was able to hit me. She then stopped before turning towards my direction again.

"Oh, and report back to me once all of them are defeated, I will do the same to Pearl, Garnet and Steven. As for the other two, kill them," Clinton laughed, before teleporting away from us.

I gulped as I prepared to battle Amethyst, "This is it."

* * *

Calla's POV

Amethyst then made another charge at Steven as the rest of us tried to counter her attacks. She manage to knock Garnet, Pearl, and Elsa out of the way without any trouble, whatever Clinton did to her, he made sure he had her understand all of our battle tactics. We had to find a weakness.

Then I realized, Clinton hasn't met me before, so he probably doesn't know my battle tactics. When I thought about this, I took the risk of fighting off Amethyst to distract her so that the others could remove that control device.

"Guys I have a plan," I told the team, "I'm going to distract Amethyst by fighting her, while you guys try to remove that device off of her neck by restraining her and tearing it off her skin."

"Good plan, let's do it," Garnet replied quickly.

"I agree," Steven shouted out, "I need a break from dodging Amethyst after all."

Pearl and Elsa nodded in agreement and then I braced myself to charge at Amethyst.

"Let's get this battle started," I said to myself.

I then charged at Amethyst when she was trying to grab Steven, I caught her off guard and pinned her hands down on the ground, Garnet then ran towards us and turned her head around and began removing the device from her neck in an attempt to rip it off.

But I could tell by the length of time it took for her to try to get the device off of Amethyst and by the concerned look on her face that there was a problem.

"What's wrong?" I asked Garnet,

"I seems that Clinton knew that we would attempt to get this thing off of Amethyst," Garnet explained to me, "So he must of attached the device very tightly to her neck to prevent losing control of her."

"This isn't good," I said to everyone.

"I know," said Garnet, "Got any alternatives?"

I thought about what we could do instead of tearing the device off of Amethyst, and then an idea popped up in my head."

"Guys, try to restrain Amethyst and then use any weapons or powers you have to damage the device," I said to everyone, "But DON'T kill Amethyst!"

"That's a great idea," said Pearl.

Steven then ran towards Amethyst as she managed to kick Garnet out of they way while I released I grasp on the purple gem to make way for Steven's attack, but before the brainwashed gem was able to turn around, Steven summon his shield, and made a powerful collision with the device directly. This caused the control device to spark out of control, as well as Amethyst's body to twitch from the shock.

"Now Elsa!" I shouted at her.

"You got it," she replied back at me.

Suddenly, Elsa used her Ice powers to create a shard of ice in the air to pierce through the motherboard of the control device, thus destroying it. Elsa then threw the shard directly at the motherboard, and upon collision. The device exploded and Amethyst fell to the ground unconscious.

Steven quickly walked up to his friend to see if she was okay.

"Amethyst?" He asked, "Are you okay?"

There was a moment of silence before a voice broke it.

"Ugh, what happened?" Amethyst asked groggily.

"Amethyst!" Steven shouted with excitement, "You're okay!"

"Hey I am," Amethyst replied back.

"I'm glad you're fine Amethyst, but after Clinton kidnapped you, do you remember anything important?" Garnet asked her friend.

"Oh you might hate me for saying this," Amethyst replied with a concerned look, "The last thing I remember before I went black was Clinton saying that the first target Nightmare is going to strike is Beach City!"

"Beach City? Oh no!" Steven screamed as he was freeing Connie.

"It's true," Amethyst stated, "And to make things worst, he plans on starting the attack at noon!"

"That's in one hour," I responded, "We must hurry before he succeeds, and if he does, humankind will become extinct once he harvests everyone's souls."

"Connie," Steven asked his friend, "How do we get to Nightmare?"

"He's located at the roof of the tower," she replied, "But unfortunately, there is only one to reach it, by using the staircase over there."

"Then let's start climbing those stairs," Elsa replied, "Nightmare still has my sister, and I don't want her to die."

"Don't worry," I replied to the Snow Queen, "We won't let Nightmare get away with that."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Steven spoke up, "Let's go stop Nightmare and the rest of his remaining allies before they destroy the world."

"Agreed," I responded.

Everyone else but Connie started making their way stop the long flight of stairs, Steven and I noticed this and he stopped to talk to her.

"You can hide in the Gem safehouse, my Lion will protect you, so will Pearl dragon Aqua," He told Connie.

"But what if you don't come back?" she asked him.

"Then take this to remember me by," he said before handing here what appeared to be a red glow stick, Connie was astonished to see it.

"You still have that glow stick after all this time?" she said to Steven. "Wow, I can't believe it, I'll have this to remember you by if you don't return. But I hope you do, so good luck."

"Goodbye," Steven waved as I summoned a portal to lead her back the Crystal Temple, "Stay safe."

"I will," she replied, "The fate of the world depends on you."

And then, Connie entered the portal before it disappeared. I turned to Steven to speak to him.

"You know she's right," I said to him.

I then started climbing the stairs, Steven did the same right behind me. Now was the time to climb to the top of the tower, rescue Elsa's sister, and stop Nightmare and his allies once and for all.

"The fate of the world depends on you," Steven thought as he continued climbing the stairs.

* * *

**Yes, another chapter is done, and don't worry, the next chapter will not be the last, I still have plenty of ideas for future chapters. In the meantime, leave a comment on your predictions of what you think will happen next in this story and what you thought about the chapter. Chapter Thirteen will arrive in no time.**


	13. Another Turn for the Worse

*Well, unfortunately, there is still no word about when _Coach Steven _will premiere. As of now, this story is about to get more interesting, so I hope you guys like it.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Another Turn for the Worse**

Steven's POV

The group and I made our way up the stairs, which took more than ten minutes to reach the top of the tower, as it was very tiring. I even had to stop and catch my breath thrice! Eventually though, we reached the top of the tall tower and found ourselves face to face with Nightmare and his remaining allies. Each of them stared at us with a smug look, which meant that that they obviously had something planned.

"Well, well, well," Nightmare laughed, "If it isn't the Crystal Gems and their allies. Come to save your precious friend?"

I watched as Nightmare held up Elsa's sister Anna, she appeared to be struggling to escape his grasp. Elsa reached her hand out in agony, but Calla stopped her, she then stepped forward and spoke up to Nightmare.

"It's over Nightmare, leave Anna go!" she shouted.

"Never" he shouted, "Now that Soul Edge has consumed enough souls, I will make your world tremble in my darkness!"

He then turned to Emerald and Clinton, who were standing to his left.

"You two, get rid of the gems, I don't want anyone getting in the way!" he shouted.

"With pleasure, Lord Nightmare," Emerald smiled.

Suddenly, Nightmare created a portal leading back to our dimension, He then left along with Astaroth, Obsidian, and Ruby as well as Anna being held hostage. Once all of them entered the portal, it disappeared, leaving us to deal with Emerald and Clinton.

"This is going to be easy," Emerald laughed.

I now knew by the look in their faces that this will be one tough battle.

* * *

Elsa's POV

I couldn't believe it; Nightmare was going to consume my sister's soul. I couldn't let it happen, so Calla, the gems and I prepared to battle these two villains in order to stop Nightmare. Amethyst made the first attack by charging at Emerald and lashing at him with her whip, but Emerald just smirked and made a quick dodge to the left. Amethyst reacted to his counter, and attempted to skew him with her cyborg frail, but Emerald countered this attack by whacking her in the jaw with his nunchucks, knocking her out cold. He then jumped into the air and landed in front of Pearl, who then tried to stab Emerald with her spear, but then he grabbed the spear, and used it to flip Pearl out of the way. Pearl got up and then started to spin with her spear in an attempted to dodge Emerald's attacks and land a powerful hit on him. But her prediction failed when Emerald crawled under her, hit her legs, with his nunchucks, he swung them in multiple circles, causing Pearl to lose her footing and fall to the ground.

When Amethyst recovered, she watched as her friend got herself brutally hurt by Emerald, so she ran in to save Pearl by stopping Emerald perform what would have been a fatal finishing swing with his nunchucks. To her luck, her attack successfully cancelled his attack and left him confused with what just happened. He looked towards Amethyst, who was helping Pearl to her feet.

"You'll pay for that you worm!" he shouted.

Amethyst turned to Pearl, nodded and then performed some sort of dance I wasn't familiar with. Soon, a bright light flashed in front of everyone, blinding all of us; when it faded, I saw a giant woman standing in the place where Amethyst and Pearl stood a moment ago.

"Alright Emerald," she replied to the evil gem, "Let's finish this."

I watched as Emerald jumped into the air and land right in front of the woman.

"Who is that?" I asked Steven.

"Oh her?" he replied, "That's Opal, she forms when Amethyst and Pearl fuse together."

"Wait, you guys can do that?" I wondered.

"Yeah, all of us can, even me." Steven answered my question, before turning to Calla and realizing she didn't have that power, added more to his answer, "Oh, except for Calla, she isn't actually part of our team."

"That makes since," I said after he finished answering me.

I turned back to where Opal and Emerald were battling and watched as Opal use a crystal bow and fire arrows at Emerald, who was now about twenty feet away from her. He quickly dodged the arrows and then ran at Opal; she drew another arrow and readied her bow for another shot. She fired it, but just when it was about to hit Emerald, he grabbed it out of midair and then jumped over Opal, and hit her in the back of the head with his nunchucks. Upon the hit, Opal fell to the ground and then a bright flashed occurred and in her place was Pearl and Amethyst lying wounded on the ground.

"Puny worms, when you learn that I am more powerful than you?" He laughed

Calla then become annoyed by him and charged at him with her sword. Emerald noticed this and then grabbed her sword and flipped her. Calla was surprised, she did not unexpect him to use that attack.

"What the?" she reacted.

"Fool, did you think you can stop me again? Well after my first encounter with you, Nightmare sent Moonstone to learn your tactics while he manipulated your worst fear, we learned from him what your battle tactics are!" he laughed.

Calla was shocked upon hearing that, "What?" she asked.

"Yeah that's right, thanks to Moonstone, we now know how you fight mortal." He replied.

He then turned to Clinton, who had been fighting Garnet in the time being, I could from Garnet's unconscious body that he obliviously defeated her while Amethyst and Pearl battled Emerald. "Clinton, I want you to finish this mortal off now," he commanded.

"Of course Emerald," he smirked.

Clinton then walked over to where Calla lied incapacitated. He took out his shotgun and aimed it at Calla.

"Thought you could stop us, did you girl?" he laughed.

Steven and I then ran in to stop him from killing Calla, but Emerald noticed us and then grabbed our hands before we could stop Clinton.

"Oh no, we won't let you get in the way of killing your friend here," he said before punching Steven in the head, causing him to fall unconscious, and then throwing me to the ground and twisting my right leg, rendering me immobile. I watched as Emerald walked back to where Clinton was standing and then let him proceed with killing Calla.

"Any last words mortal?!" He laughed.

I watched as Calla was about to be killed by the bounty hunter himself. I wished that there was a miracle that could save us.

Just then I heard the shot fire, but looked and saw that Calla was unharmed, as something had blocked the bullets. I then saw her sword, Life Bringer glow a bright green before giving off a bright flash, blinding Emerald and Clinton.

"What the, what is this?" Clinton wondered, all surprised.

Just then, the bright light, started to fade away, and I noticed that Life Bringer was no longer in Calla's hand. In its place, I could not believe what I saw.

**Uh-oh, another cliffhanger. So who is this new character that is taking over from Calla's sword Life Bringer? And where is Nightmare and the rest of the gems' enemies? Tell me your predictions in the reviews, and tell me what you predict will happen next. If you like this story, feel free to favorite and even follow it, Chapter Fourteen coming soon.**


End file.
